Harry Potter: El hermano olvidado
by Bella Diggory Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Durante años, el mundo a aclamado a Arnold Potter como El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Durante años, se dijo que Arnold es el que derrotaría a Voldemort. Pero ahora Arnold está muerto, y el mundo vuelve sus atenciones a Harry. La historia es de sprinter1988
1. El Puzzle de Dumbledore

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece al igual que esta historia. La historia pertence a sprinter1988 yo solo la traduscí.**

**Antes había publicado esta misma historia pero esta muy mal traducida espero que ahora este mejor. **

**Y necesito un BETA si alguien es o conoce a uno bueno por favor mandeme un MP**

* * *

Arnold Potter, el niño-que-vivó, el elegido, el hombre de treinta y dos años , que estudio en Hogwarts; en la casa Gryfindor de la clase del 98,El hombre que el mundo mágico pensaba que derrotaría al Señor oscuro Lord Voldemort, estaba muerto.

Habían encontrado los miembros cortados de su cuerpo en varios lugares de Gran Bretaña, la cabeza fue descubierta en la casa de sus padres, Lily y James, un brazo en la casa de los Weasley, la madriguera, otro brazo en la sede de la Orden del Fénix, el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. El torso, con un agujero en el, fue encontrado en el gran salón del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería durante la cena. Una pierna se encontró en el porche del Ministerio de Magia y la otra pierna estaba en la casa del mejor amigo de Arnold, Ronald.

El agujero que tenía el torso de Arnold era el lugar donde antes estuvo su corazón que había sido arrancado. El corazón, junto con os testículos fueron enviados a su novia Ginny para atormentarla.

La comunidad de magos estaba en estado de pánico. La guerra estaba ocurrido desde alrededor de diecisiete años, y el lado de la luz no pensaba rendirse a igual que el lado de la oscuridad.

Voldemort era poderoso pero con Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, Cornelius Fudge y Arnold haciéndole frente, el autodenominado mayor señor de la oscuridad de todos los tiempo había sido incapaz de hacer algo grande.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía los ataques. De echo, los ataques eran bastantes regulares. Pero los lideres de la luz siempre estaban dispuestos a proporcionar seguridad.

Ahora, sin embargo, uno de ellos (el que era supuestamente el único que podría matar a Voldemort) había muerto, y a la mano de ni mas ni menos que Lord Voldemort .

Y el publico mágico quería a quien culpar. Y los demás dirigentes rápidamente se habían culpado unos a otros, cada uno insistía en que la culpa era de los demás pero no suya.

Ahora el lado de la luz estaba dividido.

La orden del Fénix estaba dividida en dos grupos: el grupo mas grande eran los que con el tiempo se habían desilusionado con la manera en que Dumbledore dirigía la organización. Los integrantes del grupo eran, Lily y James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nyphandora Tonks, Hestia Jones, Shacklebolt Kingsley y la mayoría ( no todos) del can Weasley, entre otros. Y este grupo estaba ahora alineado con Alastor Moody.

El grupo mas pequeño consistía en los mas leales a Dumbledore: Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Elphias Doge y Dedalus Diggle, entre otros. Sus números se reponían, por lo menos en el circuito de política, por un par de miembros del Wizengamot, y uno o dos miembros del personal del Ministerio, junto con la mayoría de los maestros en Hogwarts, de su parte también.

Cornelius Fudge y Amelia Bones Parecían que también habían dividido a los miembros del Wizengamont entre ellos y la incompetente de Dolores Umbridge. Amelia, por su parte tenia a Augusta Longbottom, Griselda Marchbanks y Tiberio Ogden de su parte.

Y también contaba con la lealtad de mucha gente del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, del que estaba a cargo. Los magos del departamento, eran en su mayoría, leales a ella, o por lo menos lo era la sub-sección del departamento, nunca se podía saber con estos tipos, donde estaba su verdadera lealtad, aunque siempre estaban con el mejor postor, supongo que no estaría mal.

Los aurores, sin embargo, parecían haber elegido hacer caso omiso de Amelia y estar del lado jefe de los aurores , el Auror Scrimgeour, que tenía muy pco respaldo en otras partes.

Y así fue como empezaron los problemas. Los leales al Señor Oscuro comenzaron a meterse en las filas ahora separadas del lado de la luz, particularmente en el Wizengamot, y los departamentos de la sub-DMLE.

Y esto fue lo que llevó a Albus Dumbledore a estar sentado en su despacho, repasando cada fragmento de información acerca de Arnold Potter que pudiera encontrar.  
Por supuesto, el sabía mas de lo que había que saber sobre el chico, el era que lo había manipulado para convertirse en el salvador.

Pero ahora necesitaba algo que le ayudara a alcanzar el "bien comn"  
Hubo rumores de que Ginny Weasley, a viuda de Arnold, Había estado embarazada en el momento de muerte de su esposo. ¿Había un niño en camino? ¿Un niño que podría ocupar el lugar de Arnold?

Dumbledore paso una hora meditando sobre eso, antes de darse cuenta de que por mas de que hubiera un niño en camino, no podría tener acceso a el, Molly Weasley la madre de Ginny, podía estar del lado de Dumbledore, pero se marido Arthur estaba firmemente del lado de Moody igual que James y Lily los padres de Arnold.

El podría arreglar eso. Por supuesto, como el Jefe Warlock del Wizengamot , solo tendría que mover unos hilos aquí y allá y podría lograr poner al niño bajo la custodia de su abuela materna, para poder acceder tranquilamente a el. Sin embargo, eso podría provocar un incalculable cantidad de protesta publicas en su contra y el no podía darse ese lujo.

Eso también podría alterar a las familias mas antiguas. A muchos de ellos no les agradaba Arthur Weasley o James Potter, pero ellos tenían mas derecho sobre la crianza del niño que Molly Weasley tendría, asi era la política en el mundo mágico.

Y era ovio que los demás( Sobre todo Fudge y Scrimgeour) utilizarían eso para poner a mas gente en su contra.  
No, tratar de llevarse al niño, si es que había uno, no sería una decisión tratar de obtener a las hermanas menores de Arnold, Charlotte e tenia idea de que hacer.

Entonces después de tres semanas de buscar en sus viejas notas y libros, Albus Dumbledore recordó algo que muchos habían olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

El hermano.

Por supuesto, Arnold Potter había tenido un hermano. El muchacho había asistido a Hogwarts, era un Hufflepuff si Dumbledore recordaba bien.

¿Cuál es su nombre? Comenzaba con la letra "H". ¿Era Herbert? ¿O Henry? ¿Harold tal vez? ¿Hugo? ¿Horacio? No, seguramente no. ¿Harley entonces? ¿No era Harrison? ¿Hector? ¿Heath? ¿Howard? ¿Hudson o Harvey?  
Si era Hervey Potter.

Levantándose rápido de su escritorio, Dumbledore se dirigió a uno de los armarios de archivos y lo abrió  
Un rápido movimiento de varita y los archivos de los alumnos graduados en 1998 estaban en su escritorio, empezó a hojearlos.

..._ Katherine MacDougal, Morag MacDougal, Ernie Macmillan, Draco Malfoy, Jennifer Malone, Rebecca Malone,Kellah Mitchell, Libby Moon , Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Arnold Potter, Sienna Rivers , Seren Roper , Bradley Runcorn, Zacharias Smith, Ryan Spinks ..._  
Espera…  
Dumbledore comprobó dos veces . No, definitivamente no. No había ningún archivo entre Arnold Potter y Siena Rivers, y el hermano de Arnold .

A Dumbledore solo se le ocurria una razon por la cual el archivode el hermano de Arnold no estaba entre los de sus compañeros de año. Las carpetas se actualizaban todos los años hasta que el alumno se graduaba, la ausencia de un nombre significaba que el estudiante no había completado su formación con el resto del grupo el año.

¿Por qué?

Dumbledore no recordaba que el muchacho allá sido expulsado, de echo, no recordaba haber pido que el muchacho se metiera en problemas, nunca.

¿Y si hubiera muerto? No, no podía estar muerto, Dumbledore se hubiese enterado. El mundo entre se hubiera enterado, el era el hermano del niño que vivió.  
¿Tal vez repitió un año? Si eso tenía que ser.

Con otro movimiento de varita Dumbledore puso todos los archivos de los alumnos graduados en 1999.  
... Isabel Manning, Patricia Marks, Midgen Eric Newton Russell, Débora O'Flaherty, Joanne Pittman, Preece Malcolm, David Preston ... ¡maldita sea!

El muchacho no podría haber repetido dos años, ¿verdad? ¿Tal vez lo adelantaron un año? Pero , ¿con qué frecuencia un Hufflepuff es adelantado de año? Ravenclaws, a veces, Gryffindor y Slytherin, en raras ocasiones. Sin embargo, un Hufflepuff?

Bueno, había una manera más facil de resolver esto.


	2. El Puzzle de Dumbledore parte 2

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece al igual que esta historia. La historia pertence a sprinter1988 yo solo la traduscí.**

**Bueno esta es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, estoy dividiendo los capitulos en dos partes asi puedo actualizar mas rapido.**

**Diganme ¿prefieren que divida en dos los capitulos o los pongo enteros? ( si los pongo enteros voy a tardar mas en subirlos.**

**Que tengan una buena lectura :D**

* * *

Otro movimiento de su varita, y Dumbledore tenia todos los archivos de los alumnos clasificados en 1991  
..._ Draco Malfoy, Jennifer Malone, Rebecca Malone, Mitchell Kellah, la Luna Libertad, Nott Theodore, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Arnold Potter .._. Bingo.  
Aquí estaba.

Que raro el niño estaba registrado como_ H. Potter._

Lo mas extraño era que en lugar de estar escrito con la elegante caligrafía que se utilizo en los otros archivos, el nombre estaba garabateado como si se hubiera escrito por alguien con mucha prisa.

¿La llegada del niño fue inesperada?

El mismo Dumbledore no recordaba conocer al chico antes de que se presentara en Hogwarts.  
Qué extraño.

Finalmente saco el archivo del chico Potter y notó algo aun mas extraño, el archivo era muy delgado. El archivo de Arnold Potter que estaba delante de el era muy grande, en el estaban todas las apreciaciones, los méritos, unas pocas detenciones y un montón de él.

El archivo de H. Potter, por su parte, contenía solo lo básico. La primera pagina era la misma de los demás archivos, una hoja pequeña sobre el estudiante que el archivo representaba. Lo de siempre, excepto por la forma en que lo llenaron.

_Apellido: Potter_

_Nombre (s): H._

_Padre: James Potter_

_Madre: Lily Potter (de soltera Evans)_

_Fecha de Nacimiento: -_

_Lugar de nacimiento: -_

_Nacionalidad: Inglés_

_Estado de la sangre: Mestizo_

_Casa: Ravenclaw_

_Alergias: -_

Bueno, eso no era muy informativo y dejo a Dumbledore con mas preguntas. Por lo menos Dumbledore sabia que el muchacho había estado en Ravenclaw no en Hufflepuff.

Dio vuelta la hoja para encontrarse con la hoja clínica que estaba en blanco.

No había visitas registradas a la enfermería de Hogwarts y al parecer tampoco había visitas al hospital San mungo, ya sea antes de Hogwarts o durante.

Era muy raro.

No parecía haber nada mas en el archivo que no sea estándar (los informes de fin de curso).

De acuerdo con las hojas en los plazos de otoño, invierno y primavera el niño fue un mediocre. ¿Por qué entonces se encontraba en Ravenclaw?

Sus calificaciones de Fin de año, sin embargo, contaban una historia muy diferente. De echo los resultados demostraban que debía ser movido a un año por delante de su hermano. Pero no había sido así.

El segundo año fue similar, los profesores manifestaban como mediocre en los tres primeros plazos, mientras que los exámenes del ultimo plazo el niño era algo muy parecido a un genio.

Y en el tercer año los informes de los profesores decían lo mismo ( Casi las mismas palabras) los resultados del los exámenes del tercer años demostraron que el niño no solo necesitaba desesperadamente avanzar sino también a un prodigio en Encantos, transfiguración, pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y los resultados de Runas Antiguas, Herbología, y Aritmancia no eran demasiado malos.

Había una nota de la Señora Hooch donde decía que el muchacho había intentado entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de ese año pero el no pudo conseguir el lugar.

Luego estaba el cuarto año.

Dumbledore recordaba ese año muy bien, Arnold Potter Había entrado ilegalmente en el torneo de los Tres Magos, los acontecimientos se salieron rápidamente de control y terminaron con el regreso del Señor Oscuro Lord Voldemort.

Y ahora mirando a través del archivo del año cuarto noto que algo se le había pasado inadvertido hasta ahora.  
Loa informes de los Profesores a lo largo del curso eran todos más o menos los mismo que los de años anteriores pero esta vez sus comentarios fueron respaldados por los exámenes de fin de curso.  
Oh, el había pasado todos los exámenes pero a duras penas.

Habían desaparecido todos los signos de una mente brillante. Había desaparecido los signos de un alumno superdotado. Habian desaparecido los signos de un niño prodigio en cuatro temas.

¿Tal vez hubo algún incidente que daño a esa mente brillante? No la hoja de información medica estaba en blanco. ¿Entonces que? Era como si el muchacho se hubiese dado por vencido.

Pero ¿Por qué?.

Tal vez una pregunta más importante es por que no había mas registros escolares del niño después de los resultados de fin de curso. Parecía que el muchacho se había ido, pero no había nada que indicara que se retiro de a escuela. No había notas de transferencia a otras escuelas, como otros estudiantes que se fueron después del Torneo de Los Tres Magos. No había una forma de expulsión, entonces no lo expulsaron. Y no había ningún certificado de defunción, que hubiese estado en el archivo si el chico hubiese muerto.  
¿Qué le pasó, entonces?

¿Y por qué Dumbledore no lo recordaba? Nunca tuvo problemas para recordar la cara de todos y cada uno de los alumnos que atravesaron las puertas de Hogwarts desde que empezó a enseñar en la escuela asi que ¿Por qué le costaba tanto recordar a un estudiante?

Sobre todo por que ese estudiante era bastante importante, el era el hermano del Elegido después de todo. La familia Potter había echo miles de apariciones publicas en el mundo de los magos durante las ultimas tres décadas ¿Por qué Dumbledore no recordaba a uno de ellos?

Solo tendría que hacer un viaje a la biblioteca y todo estaría en ornden. Madame Pince mantenía de El Profeta, El Profeta nocturno,La bruja semanal, El Quisquilloso, Challenges in Charming, Seeker Weekly, The Practical Potioneer, Transfiguration Today y un monton de publicaciones mágicas en las que podía investigar.

Si Dumbledore podía encontrar alguna información sobre el segundo hijo de los Potter la información estaría allí


	3. Una Cara entre las sombras

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece al igual que esta historia. La historia pertence a sprinter1988 yo solo la traducí.**

**Este es el capitulo 2 completo, hay un par de frases que no se si las eh traducido bien pero luego lo arreglare.**

**Que tengan una buena lectura :D**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Una cara entre las sombras_**

Albus Dumbledore estaba cada vez más frustrado. Había pasado cuatro días buscando entre las copias de el profeta alguna pista sobre el segundo hijo de la familia Potter. Vio todas las fotografías una tras otra, y todas las entrevistas y todavía no había nada que sugiriera que un niño que no sea Arnold Potter había sobrevivido aquella fatídica noche de Halloween de 1981.

Aunque había tenido un poquito de suerte, en la sección de anuncios de familia de una edición del profeta del dia 1 de agosto de 1980 decía lo siguiente:

_James y Lily Potter junto con su familia y amigos están orgullosos de anunciar la llegada de los gemelos Harry James Potter y Arnold Samuel Potter._

Eso fue todo lo decía la edición pero Dumbledore había mirado a través de los documentos que salieron durante los días siguientes y encontró que el 3 de agosto de 1980, el mismo James Potter había concedido una entrevista al profeta acerca de los recién llegado a su familia. Pero mas importante que la entrevista era la foto que ocupaba la mitad de la pagina.

La fotografía mostraba a James y Lily Potter sonriendo felizmente. James tenia las manos sobre los hombros de Lily y Lily sostenía no a uno, si no a dos bebes, uno en cada brazo

Asi que el otro hijo si había existido y se dio a conocer al mundo y Albus Dumbledore lo podía probar.

Por desgracia, tres días después de haber dado esa entrevista, los Potter habían entrado en clandestinidad debido a la profecía con respecto a Lord Voldemort.

Y aparte de unos pocos archivos garabateados de la escuela, no había ninguna evidencia de que Harry James Potter había sobrevivido al ataque de Lord Voldemort en el valle de Godric .

Dumbledore se quito las gafas con forma de media luna y se froto los ojos con cansancio antes de echar una mirada por encima de los montones de priosicos y revistas que estaba junto a el El quisquilloso, la bruja semana, La bruja adolecente semanal…

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza con desaliento antes de ponerser las gafas. Era realmente importante para el hombre buscar en viejas revistas como estas por si había la remota posibilidad de que uno de ellos le diera alguna pista sore la ubicación del misterioso hermano de Arnold Potter. Necesitaba conseguir a alguien mas que lo ayude.

Si, eso era un buen plan, alguien mas iba a hacer el trabajo. De echo obligo a Severus a sentarse a mirar 32 años de artículos sobre la familia Potter en la bruja semanal.

Bueno solo merlín sabría como Albus abusaba de su poción de autoridad sobre los demás.

Severus Snape estaba teniendo un dia muy malo. Primero los hijos y una hija de esos malditos gemelos Weasley de alguna manera habían puesto algo en su taza de té que le puso su pelo verde durante toda la mañana.

Después en la tarde, Frank Longbotton II estallo su caldeor y el de su compañero llenando a los estudiantes de poción del olvido mal echa, todos los afectados solo podían recordar las cosas que pasaron un hora antes de la explocion.

Y ahora el director lo había puesto a hojear mas de treinta años de revistas de La bruja Adolecente semanal en busca de artículos sobre la maldita familia Potter en la remota posibilidad de que podía encontrar alguna mención del misterioso segundo hijo de los Potter y que Dumbledore solo estaba un 30 por ciento seguro de que había llegado a cumplir los dos años.

Por lo menos no tan malos; Dumbledore le había dado una pila de ediciones del El quisquilloso a Minerva Mcgonagall La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, que estaba sentada a la derecha de Snape, parecía que tendría un aneurisma por leer tantos artículos sin sentido en tan poco tiempo.

Filius Flitwick, que estaba sentado en una gran pila de libros en el otro extremo de la mesa, estaba mirando una colección de revistas de La bruja semanal de la biblioteca, La versión "supuestamente" mas madura que la revistas que Snape estaba leyendo ( Tenían casi el mismo contenido solo que con otras palabras).Flitwick, sin embargo, era diferente a sus otros colegas, en vez de ponerse nervioso por el contenido de las revistas que tenia que leer, el profesor simplemente rodaba los ojos y reía, a veces añadía algún comentario entre líneas como "¡Oh, las cosas que los niños de hoy en día piensan que son importantes…"

Snape y McGonagall ambos habían decidido, desde hace varias horas, hacer caso omiso del jefe de la casa Ravenclaw.

De vez en cuando Madam Pince, La bibliotecaria de la escuela, los miraba con enojo desafiándolos a dañar sus valiosas colecciones de revistas o a hacer un leve ruido.

Mientras que McGonagall y Flitwick ignoraban a la bibliotecaria quisquillosa, Snape le fruncía el ceño y pasaba las páginas de la revista mágica que tenia en sus manos ruidosamente y sin delicadeza cada vez que lo miraba  
Fue después de unas de esas miradas de la bibliotecaria que Snape miro hacia abajo, que sus ojos se quedaron mirando a los esmeralda de Lily Evans. Incluso ahora después de todos estos años, se negaba a reconocerla como una Potter.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo, se las arreglo para sacar sus ojos de los de ella y miro el articulo que había debajo de la foto. Y era un asco.

Después de los eventos de Halloween de 1981, no les había tomado mucho tiempo a los Potters convertirse en lo que los muggles llaman Celebridades tabloid, solo hacían una sola cosa buena en su vida y luego usaban eso el resto de sus vidas. Daban entrevistas por que se les caía un botón, permitían que los fotógrafos entraran a su casa a tomar fotos en las que ellos parecían una familia, Iban a algún restaurante nuevo solo para provocar un poco de interés en el lugar, o incluso apoyaban a algunos de los mas burdos productos, hacían cualquier cosa siempre y cuando el dinero fuese bueno y sus rostros aparecieran.

Las únicas otras personas en la sociedad mágica que hacían esas cosas eran las esposas y novias de los jugadores de Quidditch famosos y, mas tarde luego de haberse retirado ya por un par de años, lo hacían los jugadores de Quidditch. En ambos casos esas cosas eran de esperarse, el tipo de mujeres con las que se casaban generalmente los jugadores de Quidditch eran rubias, de grandes pechos y tenían una pelusa en el lugar donde debería estar el cerebro. Y los jugadores retirados eran por lo general adictos al wiski y las pociones para aliviar el dolor y también habían dejado la mayor parte de sus cerebros en el campo de Quidditch luego de ser golpeados por bludgers demasiadas veces.

Pero Lily Potter era diferente, ella tenía un cerebro. O por lo menos lo había tenido. Revistas como Teen Witch Weekly regularmente la mostraba como el tipo de persona en la que todos os jóvenes deberían esforzarse en ser. Desafortunadamente Lily Potter ya no era el tipo de mujer en la que una joven debería esforzarse en ser.  
Las brujas jóvenes deberían esforzarse en ser sanadoras, maestras, aurores, amantes del mundo de las pociones, figuras poderosas que cambiarían el mundo para mejor, no en un cuerpo descerebrado con ojos lindos que se pega al brazo de su esposo sin cerebro, y que sonríe estúpidamente a la primera cámara que pasa por delante de ellos.

Lily Evans pudo haber sido una de los primeros. Cada pedacito de Lily Potter era un de esto ultimo.  
"Minerva, Severus, creo que he encontrado algo."

Tanto Snape como McGonagall dejaron los artículos que estaban leyendo y se fueron al lado de Flitwick

"¿Qué es?" McGonagall le preguntó "¿Qué has encontrado?"

"Aquí", dijo Flitwick, empujando varias revistas a un lado, poniendo en el centro de la mesa una copia de la Bruja Semanal con fecha de la última semana de agosto del 1991 "este fue el último numero que salió antes de que Arnold Potter comenzara Hogwarts" Explico

Snape y McGonagall se acercaron mas para inspeccionar el articulo.

_El Niño-Que-Vivió va a asistir a Hogwarts_

_Por Henrietta Hornsby_

El articulo en si, era la misma mierda sin sentido que escribían cada vez que algo sobre los Potter era publicado, quienes eran, porque eran famoso, un monton de maravillas sobre la inteligencia de James y Arnold Potter, que tan linda era Lily y como estaban arregladas Charlotte e Isabella para los periodistas. Y en ninguna parte semenciona al segundo hijo de los Potter.

"Filius, no hay nada en el artículo que nos ayude de alguna manera"

"¿Qué? No", dijo Flitwick "No es el artículo, es la imagen".

Tanto Snape como McGonagall se inclinaron aún más cerca para conseguir un buen vistazo a la imagen. En la imagen aparecían claramente James y Lily Potter sentados en la sala de Potter Manor, Arnold Potter se sentaba entre ellos, con Charlotte e Isabella sentadas en sus rodillas rodeado por Sirius Black y su-entonces-novia-ahora-esposa, Emmeline Vance y Remus Lupin todos pareciendo una gran familia feliz.

Y sin embargo todavía no había señal del evasivo segundo hijo de los Potter

"Todavía no lo estoy viendo, Filius". dijo McGonagall.

"Te lo acabas de perder ", dijo Flitwick "Va a venir de nuevo en un momento; mira el reloj de la puerta."  
Snape y McGonagall se quedaron inmóviles, mirando fijamente el lugar de la imagen que Flitwick les había indicado.

De repente, allí estaba, no era más que una sombra en un abrir de ojos desaparecia.

"Esto podría ser cualquier cosa." dijo Snape, despectivamente "un elfo doméstico, un periodista de espionaje en torno a la imagen mientras se estába tomando ..."

Flitwick resopló, medio en tono de burla, medio divertido.

"Sigo olvidando que ustedes no tienen la vista de duende que herede de mis antepasados. Bueno.

Con un movimiento de su varita, creó un duplicado de la fotografía. Hiso un hechizo de ampliación y otro que ilumino la imagen de forma sustancial.

Una vez más Snape y McGonagall observaron con atención a las personas de la imgen que se movían sonriendo estúpidamente.

Luego pasó otra vez, un movimiento repentino en la puerta, apenas se notaba al menos que en verdad estuvieras prestando atención. Pero esta vez no fue solo una sombra. Con la imagen iluminada parecía mas una cara.

Sucedió de nuevo y esta vez Flitwick dio un golpecito con su varita y toda la imagen quedo detenida. Y allí, un poco borrosa, pero bastante clara, había una cara a la sombra de la puerta abierta.

Snape puso su mano en su bolsillo y saco sus anteojos (un signo de su edad) y se os puso para tener una mejor visión de ese rostro.

En realidad era solo la mitad de una cara, el lado derecho de una cara, mirando a través de la oscuridad para tener un rápido vistazo a lo que las otras personas de a fotografía estaban haciendo.

"Voy a ir a buscar a Albus." Dijo McGonagall dándose prisa para encontrar al director de Hogwarts.

Flitwick y Snape se quedaron atrás mirando la foto, o mejor dicho la cara que estaba oculta en ella.

Era difícil de decir, pero el muchacho parecía tener la cara de James Potter. Ciertamente tenia la pajarera rebelde de pelo negro azabache en la parte superior de su cabeza, y esa era la marca de todos los Potters masculinos, por lo menos en las ultimas cinco generaciones .

"Bueno, esto prueba que sobrevivió al ataque de Tu-Sabes-Quien" Dijo Flitwick "¿Pero porque en el nombre de Merlín no podemos recordarlo?"

"No lo se ." respondió Snape "El se ve exactamente igual que su hermano. Dos cuerpos de una sola personas caminando por ahí, seguro alguien debe haberlo decir, uno de ellos iba por ahí con una túnica de Ravenclaw. ¿Sin duda eso era suficiente para distinguir que había dos de ellos?"

Flitwick se rio entre dientes "Eso nunca detuvo que la gente se confundiera a las gemelas Patil. Las dos no eran bromistas a la escala de los gemelos Weasley pero sin duda disfrutaban de confundir a todo el mundo cambiando los colores de sus ropas y haciéndose pasar una por la otra"

Snape puso los ojos e la memoria. En su séptimo año, las gemelas Patil tenían a casi todos los niños de su año corriendo por ahí haciendo cosas para ellas sin saber a cual de las dos gemelas le estaba habiendo favores.  
"Dudo mucho que este sea un caso similar" Dijo Snape" Los dos hermanos son caramente diferentes (1), y tu y yo sabemos que Arnold Potter nunca hubiera cambiado de lugar con nadie"

Flitwick asintió con la cabeza tristemente. En su opinión toda la fama y el esplendor que le había sido otorgado a Arnold Potter a lo largo de su vida du lo que finalmente lollevo a su muerte. El joven sin duda creyó que era intocable, casi parecía que pensaba que Lord Voldemort no se atrevería a tocar a una figura tan querida por el publico.

¡Qué equivocado estaba!, y tenía un bebé a tan sólo unos meses de distancia,.

Finalmente McGonagall regresó a la biblioteca, con Albus Dumbledore corriendo a su lado.

"¿Qué has encontrado?" preguntó Dumbledore.

Flitwick hizo un gesto con el dedo al artículo de la Bruja semanal.

Los ojos de Dumbledore cayeron en la foto de la familia, y luego en la imagen ampliada, iluminada, y congelada.  
Sus cansados y viejos ojos azules se detuvieron en el rostro palido escondido entre las sobras de la puerta.

Dumbledore sintió que una oleada de esperanza y entusiasmo se acumulaa dentro de el.

"Ahí lo tienes." -murmuró, con una voz que era apenas un susurro.

Aquí estaba la prueba de que hubo un segundo hijo de la familia Potter. Había un hermano de Arnold Potter.

Había alguien que podría tomar la profecía, alguien que pudiera asumir el titulo de El Elegido

El rostro de Harry James Potter que aparecía en esta fotografía no representaba mas que una cosa: Esperanza.  
Ya no estaban perdidos.

Albus no podía esperar para levantar el animo al publico al anunciar que habían encontrado un sucesor de Arnold Potter. Albus lo veía como un día donde la gente aplaudía y soltaba lagrimas de alegría en las calles. Pero todavía había un problema.

Ellos tendrían que encontrar al chico primero.

Y ni Dumbledore ni ninguno de los profesores que estaban en la sala con el tenían idea de donde podía estar.  
Dado el actual clima político, preguntarle a los Potters sería un paso muy arriesgado. Y la pregunta que Albus Dumbledore tenía que preguntarse a su mismo era, ¿Estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

* * *

**(1) La frase que puse ahí no es enteramente la misma que la de la traducción. La de la traducción era the two brothers are clearly anything but close no entendí bien la ultima parte asique no es la misma frase pero creo que el significado es similar, no se si entienden a lo qu_e me refiero? :P_**


	4. La reunion

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece al igual que esta historia. La historia pertence a sprinter1988 yo solo la traducí.**

**Este es el capitulo 3 completo, tarde en traducirlo porque realmente no tenia ganas estos dias :P**

**GRACIAS A MI super genial y grandioso nuevo 8 ?) BETA **

**Que tengan una buena lectura :D**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: La reunión _**

Albus Dumbledore tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro mientras miraba a los que estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa.

Con la muerte de Arnold Potter la Orden del Fénix se había dividido algunos se quedaron del lado de Dumbledore y todos los demás estaban de lado de Moody. Solo seis miembros importantes se quedaron del lado de Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Molly Weasley y su hijo Ronald, Elphias Doge y Dedalus Diggle; también había unos cuantos miembros de bajo rango del lado del anciano mago, pero no eran los que se considerarían la respuesta a el "Circulo Intimo" de Lord Voldemort.

Con los Potter (Que tenían dos puestos de trabajo en el ministerio) y el espía Hombre lobo del lado de Alastor Moody, Dumbledore no podía dejar de pensar en que, de alguna manera, el termino con la peor parte de la división. Los únicos que en verdad eran de alguna utilidad en esta sala eran Minerva y Severus.

Si, definitivamente una mala mano pero era todo lo que tenía.

Al menos estos números eran reforzados un poco ( aunque no oficialmente) por Filius Flitwick. El diminuto profesor de encantos siempre se negó a unirse a las filas de la Orden pero eso no le impidió ayudarles de vez en cuando, como hoy.

Albus se levantó

-Buenas noches- dijo en un tono paternal - Fue muy amable de su parte venir con tan poca antelación. Se que han sido unos meses malos para ustedes así que les doy las gracias por permanecer fuerte en nuestra causa. Espero que esta noche pueda contarles, lo que yo pienso, es la mejor noticia que hemos recibido en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que todos sienten todavía el dolor causado por la perdida de Arnold Potter, mi creencia personal es que debemos esforzarnos en seguir adeante. En memoria de Arnold tenemos que seguir como antes, deteniendo a las tinieblas y manteniendo seguro el mundo mágico; debemos esforzarnos por poner fin a esta guerra, debemos esforzarnos para unir a nuestros compañeros magos y brujas en contra de Tom Riddle y sus fuerzas oscuras, y para ello debemos tener un símbolo de esperanza; Necesitamos una persona en la que la gente deposite su fe y confianza, tenemos que encontrar a alguien que ocupe el lugar de Arnod Potter-

-¿Y donde pretendes que encontremos a alguien así Albus?- Pregunto Diggle -Arnold tenía años de experiencia enfrentándose a Tu-Sabes-Quien y años es algo que no tenemos-

Dumbledore sonrió jovialmente -Ah, pero estas olvidando que hay una profecía que establece claramente que el que tiene el poder para derrotar a Voldemort iba a nacer a finales del séptimo mes. La profecía podría ser transferida a otra persona que cumpla con los criterios-

-¿Y que pasa con la parte de La profecía dice quenace a partir de los que lo han desafiado tres veces?- Pregunto Elphias -no hay mucha gente que haya desafiado a Tu-Sabes-Quien y viva para contarlo.

-Y por eso- Dijo Dumbledore usando su varita para colocar en la pared la foto que Flitwick había encontrado -Les presento a Harry James Potter, el hermano de Arnold Samuel Potter, el hijo de James Charlus Potter y Lily Iris Potter que en su momento desafiaron a Tom Riddle tres veces-

Todos los miembros de la Orden se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a ver más de cerca la fotografía.

-Se ve un poco joven- Observo Molly.

-La foto es vieja- dijo Minerva -fue tomada justo antes de que empezara Hogwarts, lamentablemente es la única que tenemos-

- ¿Tienen alguna prueba de que el este vivo?-Pregunto Doge

-Ninguno- respondió Snape -Hemos estudiado artículos que dicen que asistió Hogwarts hasta el final de su cuarto año, pero después de el rastro se enfría.

-Y ninguno de nosotros puede recordar verlo en Hogwarts- Añadio Flitwick - es como si hubiese desaparecido; y se llevo todo recuerdo de él consigo-

-Si el chico existió de verdad- dijo Dedalus- yo no recuerdo haber oído algo de un segundo hijo de los Potter-  
-Hemos encontrado un anuncio del Diario el Profeta que anuncia el nacimiento de los gemelos Potter- dijo Snape -Esta fotografía es la única referencia que encontramos de el de antes que el empezara Hogwarts-

-¿Es posible que ya haya sido asesinado por Tu-Sabes-Quien?- Preguntó Molly -Usted dijo que el desapareció al final de su cuarto año, si mi memoria no me falla, el chico desapareció justo cuando Tu- Sabes-Quien regreso a su forma física ¿Es posible que el innombrable trato de encontrar a Arnold pero tomo a este chico por error?-

Dumbedore negó con la cabeza -Si ese hubiera sido el caso, Tom seguramente habría utilizado el cuerpo para iniciar pánico, los hermanos eran tan parecidos que todo el mundo podría haber pensado que Harry era Arnold; también por esa misma razon es que no creo que Harry se unió a Tom la oportunidad de poder incitar al pánico era demasiado grande para que Tom la deje pasar por tanto tiempo

-Ronald- Dumbledore se giro a ver al pelirrojo -Tu estabas en el mismo año que los hermanos. ¿Puedes recordar algo de Harry?-

-No- Respondió Ron - Ni siquiera puedo recordar que Arnold mencionara que tenia un hermano, pero si nadie puede recordarlo entonces tal vez era una persona tranquila que quería mantenerse fuera del camino; debe de preguntarle a Granger, a ella le gustaba hacer amistad con todos los niños extraños tal vez él era uno de ellos.

Eso sin duda hizo pensar a Dumbledore,podía recordar los días escolares de Hermione Granger; Cuando un trol se había infiltrado en la escuela Arnold, Ron y algunos de sus amigos habían corrido a buscarlo con la esperanza de obtener una gran cantidad de gloria por derrotarlo pero cuando lo encontraron en el baño de las niñas, el trol estaba a punto de matar a Granger; afortunadamente para ella, la aparición de los chicos distrajo al trol el tiempo suficiente para que ella se alejara, después de aquel encuentro, Hermione Granger había intentado entablar amistad con Arnold pero en poco mas de un mes se canso de intentarlo en cambio ella busco a otros estudiantes sin amigos y los puso a todos juntos en un grupo. La mayoría de integrantes de este grupo eran nacidos muggles que no encontraban un lugar, pero uno o dos eran mestizos o sangre pura, como Luna Lovegood; Dos años después de terminar Hogwarts la señorita Granger había regresado a la escuela para enseñar estudios muggles, un acontecimiento único, ya que muchos sangres pura odiaban la idea de que un nacido muggle enseñe a los alumnos, los alumnos nacidos Muggles sin embargo, la amaban ya que era la única miembro del personal que realmente escuchaba y atendía sus inquietudes. Si Harry Potter había echo amigos mientras estaba en Hogwarts seguramente habría sido con ella.

-Minerva- Dijo Albus dirigiéndose s su sub-directora -¿Podría usted por favor ir y buscar a la Señorita Granger? Puede que Ronald tenga razon; hay una posibilidad de que ella conocía a Harry en la escuela-

-De inmediato Albus- Respondió McGonagall antes de levantarse de su asiento y salir por la puerta

-Bien- dijo Dumbledore después de que ella se fue -mientras esperamos, ¿Hay algo mas que necesitamos hablar?-  
Nadie dijo nada. Con un profundo suspiro, Albus se sentó. Estos iban a ser unos muy largos minutos de silencio incomodo hasta que llegue Minerva.


	5. Hermione Parte 1

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece al igual que esta historia. La historia pertence a sprinter1988 yo solo la traducí.**

**GRACIAS A MI super genial y grandioso BETA **

**Que tengan una buena lectura :D**

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: Hermione Parte 1 _**

Hermione Granger estaba muy orgullosa de en lo que se había convertido en el mundo mágico, antes de venir a la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y de recibir una educación sobre e mundo de la magia, ella había sido una niña muy solitaria: En la primaria los niños se burlaban de ella y la intimidaban por su aspecto, nadie quería ser amigo de ella, especialmente por que sus padres era los dentistas que arreglaban sus dientes, con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de aceptación Hermione se había arrojado a sus estudios, decidida a ser inteligente si ella no podía ser popular.

Por desgracia esto solo empeoro la intimidación, resulto que a la gente no le gustaba que otra persona sea mas inteligente que ellos y se burlaban de ella para sentirse mejor acerca de sus propios resultados académicos deficientes.

los maestros tampoco le prestaban mucha atención, parecía que a ningún maestro le interesaba realmente un resultado malo o ignorante en su materia por un alumno de nueve años de edad

las únicas personas en las que en realidad podía confiar eran sus padres, pero siempre estaban muy ocupados con el trabajo, y a veces ellos tenían que irse lejos por un fin de semana o incluso un semana completa para asistir a algún tipo de conferencia, dejando a Hermione al cuidado de alguna tía o algún tío a los que no le agradaban ella porque era mas inteligente que sus propios hijos.

La primera década de su vida había sido terrible y ella esperaba que todo eso iba a cambiar cuando fuera a Hogwarts, no lo hizo, al menos no al principio.

Ella rápidamente se entero de la sociedad Sangre Pura, que la discriminaban solo porque ella era hija de muggles, se había esforzado por demostrar que ella era mejor que los otros en la clase mediante la contestación de respuestas que un nacido muggle no debía saber, fue un intento en vano de probar que ella pertenecía a su mundo y rápidamente se entero que algunos alumnos que se criaron sabiendo de la magia como Malfoy, Nott y Smith no lo apreciaban y pensaban que ella era nada mas que una sangre sucia que no conocía su lugar en su mundo.

Ella hizo todo lo posible por encajar pero nadie se preocupaba por ella. Su cumpleaños llego pero a nadie le importaba, ni siquiera le preguntaron acerca de la tarjeta y el regalo que recibió de sus padres.

Ella se dio dos meses para ver como iba todo, pero a finales del mes de octubre ella se sentía tan miserable que en realidad estaba pensando seriamente en dejar la escuela de Hogwarts; todavía no era demasiado tarde para volver a una escuela muggle y sus dos meses de retraso podían ser fácilmente explicados como una enfermedad.

Pero después de Halloween algo había sucedido; ella solo quería ayudar a ese niño pelirrojo de nariz grande nunca le dio ningún motivo para que se enojara con ella, pero él lo hizo y sus palabras la lastimaron profundamente sumado al echo de que todos los chicos en la clase se rieron de ella fue mas o menos el ultimo clavo del ataúd de su sueño de que el mundo mágico fuera un lugar en el que ella podría encajar.

Ella estuvo toda la tarde llorando en el baño de las chicas, nadie vino a buscarla, y nadie entro al baño a ofrecerle confort, de echo Pansy Parkinson solo empeoro las cosas al decirle "¿Alguien esta llorando allí? Oh, es solo la sangre sucia Sabe-lo-todo nadie importante." Ella y su amiga Millicent Bulstrode salieron del baño riéndose mientras Hermione se hundía más en su depresión.

Y por ultimo, cuando ella había conseguido tener sus lagrimas bajo control y se había convencido de regresar a su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor para escribir una carta a sus padres diciéndoles que la retiren de Hogwarts, un trol entro al baño. Era un trol de montaña apestoso de tres metros de altura, en plena madures con una porra de madera, justo cuando pensaba que iba a morir la puerta del baño se abrió y entraron 5 chicos de Gryffindor de su año; la aparición de Arnold Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan distrajo al trol el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione pudiera salir de la esquina en la que estaba acurrucada y llegar a un lugar mas seguro como la puerta.

evidentemente el padre de Arnold le había enseñado al chico hechizos que no se enseñaban en Hogwarts hasta cuarto año, porque este le había echado un maleficio contundente al trol; al parecer Arnold les había mostrado a sus amigos como hacer el hechizo para que todos comenzaran a disparar el mismo hechizo continuamente hasta que el trol cayo al suelo, fue en ese momento que la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y el Profesor Quirrell llegaron y exigieron una explicación y por primera vez en su vida Hermione se encontró diciendo una mentira, los muchachos acababan de salvarle la vida lo menos que podía hacer era salvarlos de una detención, ella se invento una historia sobre el deseo de probarse a si misma que podía detener un trol por su cuenta, pero afortunadamente los muchachos la siguieron y la salvaron.

La profesora McGonagall increíblemente se creyó su historia y le dio una semana de detención a Hermione y le dio veinte puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno de los chicos.

la castaña los había librado de las detenciones con la esperanza de que ahora tendría algunos amigos, mientras tanto los chicos habían estado viviendo como los héroes de Gryffindor.

Los padres de Hermione se habían enterado por McGonagall sobre el incidente del trol y ambos padres querían sacar a Hermione de la escuela, ella los había disuadido de hacer eso, diciéndoles una historia algo mas cercana a la verdadera, que ella no había ido a buscar a el trol, que solo estaba en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado y que tuvo suerte de que los muchachos hubieran aparecido, la forma en la que redacto la historia hizo parecer que los chicos eran sus amigos y habían ido a buscarla, esa carta junto con el testimonio de la profesora McGonagall diciendo de que no iba a suceder otra vez convenció a sus padres para dejarla en Hogwarts.

Durante el próximo mes Hermione logro a su manera meterse en la vida de los chicos, Dean y Seamus la ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo, Ron pensó que había encontrado oro cuando Hermione se ofreció a ayudarle con su tarea y Neville genuinamente le agradeció la ayuda que ella le dio, y la chica realmente pensó que iba a ser aceptada aunque solo lo fuera por la inteligencia que podía ofrecer.

Des afortunadamente había un pequeño problema; Arnold; se creía el inteligente del grupo (no era muy difícil demostrar que estaba equivocado) y a él le gustaba de esa manera. Que Hermione fuese mucho mas inteligente que él era un gran insulto para su persona y para final de noviembre Hermione se sintió rechazada de nuevo, Dean y Seamus seguían siendo indiferentes a ella, Neville parecía estar obligado a estar de acuerdo con Arnold y Ron vio a Arnold claramente como su boleto a la fama y fortuna, no le importaban sus notas.

Lo que Arnold Potter quería, Arnold Potter lo tenía y en ese momento quería a Hermione Granger fuera de grupo.

La noche del 25 de noviembre de 1991 Hermione Granger se encontraba acurrucada en forma de bolita en la parte superior de la torre de astronomía llorando a lagrima viva, quería dejar Hogwarts en ese momento, ¿pero como iba a hacerlo luego de convencer a sus padres que la dejaran quedarse en contra de sus deseos?, ¿como iba a salir cuando ella puso tanto empeño en convencerlos de que ella por fin había echo algunos amigos?.

Ella había estado sentada allí durante una hora y media hasta que alguien se sentó junto a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo. No se había molestado en mirar hacía arriba para ver quien era, ella solo abrazo a esta persona mas fuerte, hundió su cara en su pecho y lloro hasta que ella se sintió mejor.

Después de esa noche Hermione decidió cambiar la forma en que se comportaba en este mundo, ya no iba a ser la pequeña sabe-lo-todo desesperada por demostrar que ella encajaba, ella iba a hacer algo diferente, iba a hacerse amiga de todos los que no tenían amigos, iba a reunir a los niños impopulares y a los niños intimidados en un grupo donde todos podrían estar allí uno para el otro, la mayor parte de los integrantes eran nacidos muggles pero también había otros marginados por distintas razones, como Luna Lovegood universalmente considerada un bicho raro o Su Li y Padma Patil; la casa de Ravenclaw podría haber estado formada por muchos intelectuales, pero mezclarlos a todos juntos los obligaba a competir unos con otros y ser chino o indio rápidamente sacaba lo peor de sus compañeros de casa.

al terminar Hogwarts Hermione tenia un gran grupo de amigos donde todos se cuidaban entre ellos y pasaban el tiempo juntos, sin importar la casa en la que estaban, la edad , el sexo o el estado de sangre y raza. Eso le dio a Hermione una enorme sensación de satisfacción ya que había estado muy involucrada en la creación del grupo y era parte de la razón por la que regreso a Hogwarts para enseñar.

Durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, Hermione no encontró a un maestro al cual realmente admirar y respetar, ella había admirado a las profesoras McGonagall, Sprout y Sinistra por demostrar que las brujas eran tan buenas como los magos, pero incluso ellas eran propensas a hacer la vista gorda ante el sufrimiento de algunos alumnos e incluso el profesor Flitwick, quien había sufrido discriminación basada en su descendencia duende ignoraba el sufrimiento de muchos de sus estudiantes; parecía que prefería que sus alumnos se sacaran los ojos entre ellos.

La otra cosa que hizo a Hermione regresar fue el estado de la clase de Estudios Muggles, a ella no le gustaba hablar mal de los muertos pero la profesora Burbage estaba muy mal preparado y no sabia nada sobre el tema que enseñaba, los libros de la clase tenia al menos unos 100 años de retraso (a pesar de haberse publicado recientemente) y para empeorar las cosas la profesora Burbage era una bruja Sangre Pura que había pasado muy poco tiempo en el mundo muggle. A pesar de que creía que los magos y brujas no eran muy diferentes a los Muggles, Charity Burbage no tenia ni idea sobre lo que pasaba actualmente en el mundo muggle.

Tras el asesinato de la profesora Burbage a manos de Lord Voldemort que ocurrió en el verano antes del séptimo año de Hermione, fue remplazada por el profesor Piritas y aunque tenia todas las misma cualidades parecía ser mucho mas ignorante sobre el mundo Muggle que la profesora Burbage y le gustaba usar la clase para destacar una cantidad de puntos sobre la sociedad y la cultura muggle que demostraban que los magos y las brujas eran mucho mejores que ellos, luego de tres años y muchas quejas de parte de los pocos alumnos nacidos muggles y mestizos que asistían a la clase de estudios muggles Dumbledore tubo que despedir al hombre, lo cual fue algo bueno porque tres semanas después los del ministerio le detuvieron por torturar a unos muggles usando un atuendo completo de mortífago.

El nombramiento de Hermione como nueva profesora de estudios muggles causo controversia, tal ves mas que cuando nombraron a Severus Snape (ex mortífago) y a Remus Lupin (Hombre lobo) combinados. Los sangre pura se resistieron a la idea de que un nacido muggle les enseñe a sus hijos y el ministerio, siempre dispuesto a complacerlos, mandaron un total de 15 candidatos que creían eran más adecuados para enseñar la clase; muchos tenían las calificaciones necesarias para enseñar la clase, pero Hermione los desafío haciéndoles cinco preguntas: ¿Qué es un avión?, ¿Cuál era el nombre de la primera mujer que fue primer ministro de Gran Bretaña?, ¿Quién escribió el libro "El seños de los anillos"?, explica el popular deporte Rugby y ¿cuál es la reacción actual de los muggles a las brujas y magos en Gran Bretaña?. Por supuesto que ninguno de ellos pudo responder a ninguna de las preguntas

. Entonces Hermione les pregunto si realmente había alguien mejor que podría enseñarle a los niños ¿Quién mejor que alguien que paso doce años de su vida viviendo en el mundo muggle, que tenia padres que vivían en el mundo muggle y que leía todas las mañanas el diario muggle?.

al final el ministerio tubo que ceder, y todos menos algunos de los peores sangre pura cedieron, siempre y cuando las personas la llamaran Señora Granger en ves de Profesora, a la castaña no le importaba el titulo, pero eso solo demostraba que tan atrasado estaba el mundo mágico.

Como profesora ella era todo lo que si misma había querido que sus profesores fueran, un amigo, alguien a quien admirar y alguien que escuche a los estudiantes, a los nacidos muggles les gusto mucho esto, y se le informaba regularmente que era la profesora favorita de todos los nacidos muggles que pasaron por la escuela, incluso de los que no tomaban su clase, algo que realmente parecía irritar a los demás profesores por alguna razón.

Hoy era el tercer día del nuevo año escolar y para Hermione eso significaba que tendría su primera clase con los chicos de tercer año. Eso significaba que era hora de mostrarles a los nacidos muggles que tan poco informados estaban los sangre pura, mientras hacía ver a los sangre pura que tan brillantes eran sus contrapartes No-magicas.

Hermione se levanto de su asiento y abrió la puerta donde saludo a sus estudiantes para luego indicarles que entraran.

Una vez que todos es tuvieron sentados, ella se dirigió a ellos.

-Buenos días clase. Soy su profesora Hermione Granger y estamos aquí para que aprendan más sobre sus contrapartes no-mágicos, tengo la esperanza de que cada vez que salgan de esta clase, salgan con una mejor comprensión de ambos mundos, su mundo y el nuestro. Sé que ustedes han venido aquí porque es un tema fácil, después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser aprender sobre la gente que no puede hacer magia? No es como si alguna vez hayan conseguido hacer algo ¿Verdad?-

Vio a un par de Sangres pura asentir con la cabeza.

–Entonces están mal- Dijo Hermione- Estoy aquí para mostrares que a pesar de lo que dicen algunas de sus mamis y sus papis, el mundo muggle ha hecho mas avances en ciento cincuenta años que el mundo mágico en los últimos mil años-

Eso pareció causar un gran revuelo, en el niño Bletchley en particular, parecía francamente indignado ante la idea.

– Una de las cosas que ustedes aprenderán en mis clases es que, aunque los magos han hecho muchas cosas mágicas, que pueden hacer igual de bien que las cosas muggles o incluso mejor, los muggles utilizan cosas como la energía eléctrica. Algo que yo pido con regularidad, sobre todo a aquellos que continuaran sus estudios a nivel EXTASIS, consiste en aportar ideas sobre como ciertos aspectos de la cultura muggle pueden mejorar el mundo mágico. Algunos de ustedes pueden pensar que tal noción es absurda, pero este verano el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas mágicas llevo a cabo su primer trasplanté de órganos, algo que el mundo muggle ha sido capaz de hacer durante décadas. Fue un muggle nacido que acababa de terminar su formación de sanador seis semanas antes, y la idea del trasplanté de órganos nació en esta aula durante el sexto año de esta mujer en la escuela, reacios a admitirlos, hasta el mas puro de los curanderos se vio obligado a admitir que tal acción es el mayor avance en las practicas de curación del mundo mágico desde la invención de la poción Wolfbane por Héctor Damocles en 1979 que tenia 33 años-

Hermione pudo ver el efecto positivo que sus palabras tenían en los alumnos ya.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar alguien toco la puerta del salón y entro la profesora McGonagall.

-Señora Granger al profesor Dumbledore le gustaría hablar con usted en su oficina-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza – Esta bien, dile que estaré allí tan pronto como la clase termine-

–El profesor Dumbledore quiere verte de inmediato – Dijo McGonagall – Puedo hacerme cargo de su clase hasta que usted regrese-

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y se quejo – Esta bien. ¿Sabes el plan de lección introductoria?-

McGonagall la miró sin comprender bien por unos momentos antes forzadamente decir –No-

Dando otro suspiro, Hermione cogió un libro de texto de su escritorio y se acercó a la profesora McGonagall. Le entrego el libro y dijo – Solo tienen que turnarse para leer la introducción y el primer capitulo en voz alta hasta que yo vuelva-

Estaba muy lejos de ser lo ideal, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Hermione empezó a pensar que lo que Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore quería, Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore tenía, si fuera por ella el viejo excéntrico podía esperar hasta la noche si quería hablar con ella o alternativamente podría esperar hasta el fin de semana si quería habar con ella sobre algo que no este relacionado con la escuela aunque realmente no vale la pena entrar en discusión con otro profesor al respecto.

Con un movimiento de varita, Hermione convoco su capa de la parte posterior de la silla y la hizo girar sobre sus hombros y salió de la clase.

* * *

Tengo la ligera sospecha de que a Hermione le agrada dumbledore xD

Saludos!


	6. Hermione Parte 2

**HOLAAA! Queria avisarles que capas que me tarde un poco mas en publicar porque empiezan las pruebas finales y yo tengo materias que aprobar que me quedaron de el año pasado (Matematica,no entiendo nada y Historia: por alguna razon que yo desconosco nunca me puedo acordar lo que estudio de esa materia :( ****) y no se nada de las materias de ahora. **

**Ademas tengoque hacer un trabajo de cumbres borrascosas que tengo que entragar la semana que viene y yo realmento odio ese libro (Es el primer libro que logro ganarse mi odio...).**

**Bueno me voy a hacer lo de cumbres borrascosas...**

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece al igual que esta historia. La historia pertence a sprinter1988 yo solo la traducí.**

**GRACIAS A MI super genial y grandioso BETA **

**Que tengan una buena lectura :D**

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: Hermione Parte 2_**

Minerva McGonagall tenía una leve mueca en su rostro al ver a su vieja alumna (ahora colega) salir de la habitación; a diferencia de la mayoría de los profesores en el castillo la señora Granger tenía muy poco tiempo para Albus Dumbledore; a ella no le caía bien, ella no confiaba en él y desde luego no tenia ningún respeto por él.  
Ese disgusto probablemente se remonta a sus días de escuela cuando ella fue intimidada, Dumbledore no hizo nada para detener la intimidación y tampoco ninguno de los maestros.  
McGonagall sabía que la señora Granger era popular entre los estudiantes y eso era algo que preocupaba enormemente al anciano profesor, a él personalmente no le gustaba que ella fuese más popular que él, sobre todo con los estudiantes nacidos muggle; la animaga sabía que Dumbledore había pensado antes deshacerse de la castaña más de una vez pero el problema era que ella era una buena influencia sobre sus alumnos, sobre todo para los nacidos muggle.  
No menos de dos docenas de avances en la sociedad mágica en los últimos doce años se debía a los debates que la Señora Granger alentaba a los estudiantes a tener, por esa razón la señora podría ser fácilmente identificada como uno de los profesores de Hogwarts que ayudaron a la sociedad mágica a salir de su estancamiento de los últimos doscientos años.

McGonagall tenía dos opiniones sobre la joven profesora, ella era sin duda una influencia positiva que empujaba a los jóvenes a esforzarse mas por mejorar el mundo en el que vivían pero algo sobre la profesora que no confiaba en el director tenía a la profesora de transfiguración inquieta.

Sacando su atención de la puerta cerrada del aula y poniéndola de nuevo en los estudiantes, se encontró con toda la clase mirándola expectante.

-Muy bien, señor Bennett, si quieres empezar a leer por favor...-

* * *

Hermione llego a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada de la oficina del director, rodando los ojos dijo la contraseña _Búhos de azúcar_ y espero a que la gárgola se hiciese a un lado para que ella pudiera subir las escaleras, 6 ella no se molesto en tocar la puerta, el viejo siempre sabía que estaba allí de todos modos y hacer eso le daría una falsa imagen de respeto, entro caminando a la oficina e ignorando completamente al resto de la Orden que estaba sentada allí se dirigió al director.

- Profesor Dumbledore ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenia que decirme que no podía esperar hasta después de clase?

Varios de los miembros de la Orden, en especial Molly Weasley, se enojaron ante su actitud pero Hermione no les presto atención; en su opinión la Orden Del Fénix no era más que un grupo de vigilantes y unos ineficaces en el mejor de los casos.

Severus Snape Y Filius Flitwick sonrieron, o mejor dicho, Snape sonrió burlonamente, ambos disfrutaban ver a Dumbledore tratar con alguien que no pensaba que sol brillaba en su culo, 11 el anciano profesor hizo todo lo posible para parecer despreocupado ante la actitud que tenía la Señora Granger hacía él, pero le volvía loco tener un maestro en el personal al que no le agradaba tanto, y odiaba tratar con ella, sobre todo cuando ya estaba molesta; mentalmente se maldijo a sí mismo, tendría que haber sabido que ella estaba en una lección y que el interrumpir una de sus clases garantizaba que ella sería mucho menos cooperativa de lo normal.

Aun así, ella estaba aquí, asique podría seguir con ella ahora, independientemente de que tan irritada este.

– Perdón por interrumpir su clase Señora Granger- Dijo tratando de parecer gentil para calmara un poco- pero algo importante ha surgido y necesitamos desesperadamente su ayuda-

Hermione resoplo con irritación – Bien adelante con ello- era evidente que su tono afable estaba fallando como normalmente hacía con ella.

Molly le grito – No puedes hablar con el profesor Dumbledore así-

Hermione miro a la bruja mayor – Estoy aquí para enseñar a los estudiantes, vieja arpía, NO estoy aquí para ayudar a la Orden de la paloma llameante asique díganme que es, así puedo volver a hacer mi trabajo-

Con la esperanza de evitar más discusiones, el anciano director habló.

– En realidad Señora Granger, necesitamos su ayuda para identificar a un alumno que estaba en la escuela en sus días de estudiante- Coloco la fotografía ampliada y la puso en la mesa - Este, creemos, es el hermano gemelo de Arnold Potter y teníamos la esperanza de que pudiera decirnos mas acerca de él-

Hermione cogió la fotografía y la examinó con una expresión totalmente aburrida en su rostro – Yo no sabía que Arnold Potter tenía un hermano, mucho menos un gemelo-

– Sí, unos cuantos de nosotros nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos- Dijo Flitwick, que fue hacia adelante para colocar los documentos del a escuela relacionados con Harry Potter en la mesa – Tenemos pruebas de que asistió a Hogwarts hasta el final de su cuarto año como mínimo, pero después todo rastro de él desaparece-

- ¿ Y que les hace pensar que yo sabría algo de el? – Pregunto Hermione – Weasley aquí, era el mejor amigo de Arnold, seguramente si alguien sabe algo sobre esto tendría que ser el-

Ron negó con la cabeza – Arnold nunca mencionó a un hermano, y desde luego, no puedo recordar ninguno-

- ¿Y los padres?- pregunto Hermione, hojeando el archivo escolar de Harry Potter- no son parte de ese pequeño grupo de vigilantes? Seguramente ellos saben acerca de su otro hijo y las hermanas seguramente debieron darse cuenta de que tenían dos hermanos-

A Dumbledore no le gustaba que se refirieran a su Orden como un grupo de vigilantes, pero contesto de todos modos.

– Actualmente no estamos en buenas relaciones con la familia Potter, parece que no están contentos con las cosas que han pasado…-

– No puedo imaginar por qué- Dijo Hermione- No es como si tu llenaras la cabeza de su hijo con nociones de Grandeza durante treinta y dos años y luego permitieras que lo secuestraran delante de tus narices y cortaran su cuerpo solo para repartir las partes por todo el país en un par de semanas, ¿Verdad? –

Dumbledore no tenía nada que decir por lo que solo se aclaró la garganta mientras se movía incomodo en su asiento.

Hermione siguió leyendo los documentos de la escuela durante unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

-Bueno, viendo la fotografía y el echo de que Arnold tenía un gemelo que no era muy conocido, puedo deducir que la vida de Harry en su casa no era agradable, conociendo la forma en que la familia Potter ha vivido estos últimos treinta años yo diría que se enamoraron tanto de la idea de que su hijo sea llamado el Niño-que-vivió que se olvidaron por completo de que alguna vez tuvieron un segundo hijo; tal vez tardo en mostrar signos de magia y se avergonzaban de él, me he enterado que varias familias sangre pura dejaban a los niños squibs en orfanatos muggles o simplemente los entregaban a los elfos domésticos para que los cuiden, el hecho de que el niño en la foto se apega a las sombras apoya esta ultima idea, por la hoja de su trabajo en la escuela puedo ver que fue una llegada inesperada, posiblemente por que sus padres no respondieron a su carta de admisión o tal vez la carta nunca fue enviada y él vino solo de todos modos, es evidente que no estaba seguro de su patrimonio y nadie se molesto en ayudarlo.-

– Parece que apegarse a las sombras seguía siendo su modus operandi cuando llego a Hogwarts, si es que los informes de sus profesores son acertados, sin embargo todos los informes de los profesores son muy similares de hecho, mirando con atención sus informes de segundo año, puedes ver que algunos maestros simplemente copiaron sus informes del primer año. Parece que no tenían ni idea de quien era, a pesar de que era muy brillante, como demuestran los resultados de sus exámenes de fin de año; 29 Es muy posible que haya tratado de ocultar su inteligencia durante las clases, ya que él era un Ravenclaw, según mi experiencia, esa casa es mucho peor intimidando a la gente que Gryffindor o Slytherin, ya que todos a la vez están tratando de demostrar que son mejores que los otros Luna Lovegood, Su li, y Padma Patil son los mejores ejemplos que se me ocurren; tal vez Harry vio como eran tratados y decidió quedarse escondido para no atraer la atención de los matones-

Tras una breve pausa continuo.

– El echo de que durante su tercer año intento entrar en el equipo de quidditch, parece indicar que él, quería ganar algún tipo de aceptación; tal vez estaba cansado de estar solo y quería sentir que podía pertenecer a Hogwarts, o tal vez quería decir " Hey, hay otro hijo de los Potter y yo soy tan bueno como mi hermano". Claramente no tuvo éxito, a pesar de que aquí dice que atrapo la Snitch dorada con bastante rapidez, por lo que quizás a nadie le importaba, yo recuerdo que Cho Chang era la buscadora de Ravenclaw de ese año; ella era muy popular, pero no era la mejor en el campo de juego si no mal recuerdo, así que es muy probable que el capitán de Ravenclaw haya decidido ir por alguien popular en vez de alguien bueno. 31En cuanto a la caída masiva entre el final de tercer año y el final de cuarto año, yo tendría que decir que debe haber renunciado; teniendo en cuenta que su hermano se inscribió en el torneo de lo tres magos ese año, Harry probablemente llego a la conclusión de que no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre estaría a la sombra de su hermano, sobre todo si sus padres ignoraron su resultados de su tercer año, el hecho de que no regreso a su tercer año los justifica-

- ¿Y usted nunca oyó hablar de él?-pregunto Snape- ¿Él no era parte de su pequeño grupo o algo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza- No, parece que me perdí a uno y parece que no soy la única persona que lo hizo; al parecer todo el mundo lo hizo a lo largo de los años-

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que algún miembro de su grupo sepa algo de él?- Pregunto Dumbledore.

–Yo podría preguntar- Dijo Hermione- Un par de Ravenclaw que son de mi edad podrían reconocerlo ¿Puedo tener un duplicado de la fotografía?-

Con un movimiento de su varita Flitwick creo un copia de la fotografía y se la entrego a Hermione, quien la enrollo y se la guardo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

-Si no le importa que le pregunte ¿Qué es lo que quiere con él de todos modos? , no estará pensando en utilizarlo como remplazo de su hermano ¿verdad?-

Nadie dijo nada, pero la expresión que sus rostros denotaban eran suficiente para responder a su pregunta.

Rodando los ojos, Hermione giro y salió de la habitación murmurando algo sobre convencer a algunos de sus amigos para que se muden al extranjero y así estén lejos de Voldemort.

-¿Soy yo o parece que alguien necesita echar un buen polvo?- Ron les dijo a todos los que estaban en la habitación cuando la puerta se cerro.

- Ella tiene un compañero masculino al que ella visita regularmente- Respondió Dumbledore- Siempre parece mucho mas feliz de ir a verlo, no hay duda de que va a ir a verlo esta noche… lo hace habitualmente luego de que tenemos un charla. Por alguna razón, mi mera presencia es suficiente para molestarla-

-No puedo imaginar por que- Snape observo sarcásticamente.

A tres corredores y varios pisos de distancia de la oficina del director, la Señora Hermione Granger se metió a un aula vacía y aseguro la puerta con cerradura y varios hechizos de privacidad.

Ella se subió la manga de su brazo izquierdo, algunas agitaciones de varita para eliminar muchos encantos revelaron un tatuaje negro en su ante brazo, ella apretó su varita en contra del tatuaje que empezó a ondular y brillar con una luz verde espeluznante, el tatuaje le ardió durante unos segundos y luego el dolor desapareció.

Con el mensaje enviado, se volvió a aplicar el encanto glamur, bajo la manga, deshizo los encantos de la puerta y se dirigió a su clase; si se daba prisa podría conseguir un buen cuarto de hora de trabajo realizado.

* * *

**"La orden de la paloma llameante" no se a ustedes pero a mi me causo mucha gracia**

**Les hago un pregunta (a los que allan leido cumbres borrascosas).**

** Mi profesora de lengua dice que el amor de Heathcliff y Catalina era un amor prohibido y yo le sigo diciendo que para mi no lo es, porque no habia nada que en realidad impidiera que fueran pareja , lo unico que lo impedia era la estupides de Catalina ...**

**Segun ustedes ¿tengo razon o la tiene mi profesora?**

**Saludos!**


	7. La presentación de informes a su maestro

**HOLAAA! **

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece al igual que esta historia. La historia pertence a sprinter1988 yo solo la traducí.**

**GRACIAS A MI super genial y grandioso BETA **

**Que tengan una buena lectura :D**

* * *

_Capítulo 5: La presentación de informes a su Maestro._

El sol había desaparecido mas allá del horizonte cuando ella se apareció en medio de un viejo camino de tierra, todo septiembre había sido mas o menos tibio pero esta noche había algo de frío en el aire, lo que hizo que ajustara su manto negro un poco más sobre su cuerpo, para que ella siguiera su camino a lo largo de viejo camino de tierra.

Cuanto mas lejos iba en el camino, mas denso se hacia el bosque que lo rodeaba, con arboles viejos y altos como sombras oscuras; al final el camino se iba haciendo mas pequeño con el tiempo hasta que termino pero ella siguió caminando en la oscuridad de los arboles; a unos 100 metros, mas o menos, después llego al comienzo de una salas, podía sentir las salas que obligaban a los visitantes no deseados a dar marcha atrás pero el tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo le permitió cruzar a barrera tras la cual delante de ella, en lugar de haber un bosque denso y oscuro, había un seto, compuesto por hayas**(1)** de tres metros y medio de altura, el seto (el cual estaba roto) estaba en el medio de una gran puerta muy ornamentada de acero pintada de negro con manchas doradas. Con un simple movimiento de varita hizo que las puertas se abran y sin hacer ruido continuo su paseo hacía adelante.

Un estrecho camino adoquinado se abría paso hasta una casa de campo a lo lejos, se podía ver una luz brillante a través de las ventanas, sin prestar atención al paisaje que la rodeaba hizo su camino hacia las grandes puertas de roble de la mansión en la que dos hombres vestidos de manera similar a ella hacían guardia, ella se quito la manga de la túnica para mostrarles el tatuaje que tenía en su brazo a ellos después de verla ambos le asintieron y abrieron las puertas.

Detrás de ellas se abrían paso varios corredores oscuros iluminados por antorchas, haciendo caso omiso de muchos de los retratos y otros temas de interés que adornaban a las paredes rápidamente llego a una escalera de mármol a la que subió con facilidad, al final de otro corredor llego a una gran puerta custodiada por una mujer; tras mostrar otra vez su tatuaje la puerta estaba abierta, dio varios pasos dentro de la habitación antes de detenerse cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella casi en silencio.

La habitación era grande y con poca luz, la única luz que había venia de la chimenea que esta situada al otro lado de la habitación y no mas de cuatro antorchas montadas en as paredes, 6 la mayor parte de la habitación estaba ocupada por una larga y estrecha mesa de caoba, rodeada por un veintena de sillas de respaldo alto, al parecer todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, ella reconoció a todos los rostros que estaba allí.

Desde la cabecera de la mesa, que se encontraba mas cerca de a chimenea, vino una voz.

– Hermione empezábamos a pensar que te habías perdido en el camino, vamos ven te hemos guardado un asiento-

Con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento Hermione Granger se dirigió a la silla vacía situada al lado de su amo.

Una vez que ella se hubiese sentado dijo – ¿Confío en que nos tienes un anuncio?

Al encontrarse con sus ojos ella respondió –Mi señor, mi noticia viene del grupo de la orden del fénix que sigue del lado de Dumbledore-

Los que estaban en la mesa rápidamente estallaron en murmullos excitados que fueron reprimidos cuando su maestro levanto la mano para pedir silencio, una vez que se habían callado, el hizo un gesto para que continuara.

– Mi señor, Albus Dumbledore ha averiguado sobre un segundo hijo de los Potter, un gemelo de Arnold Potter-

Una vez más la mesa estallo en murmullos y una vez mas fueron sofocados por la mano levantada de su amo.

Hermione miro atentamente a cara de su amo mientras este procesaba la nueva información, ella sabía que las malas noticias podían cambiar su estado de ánimo para peor y esto tenia una gran probabilidad de ser visto como una mala noticia.

Sin embargo, afortunadamente su rostro estalló en una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Recién ahora?- Le pregunto-¿El viejo tonto por fin a reconocido la existencia de Harry Potter? Ciertamente le a llevado bastante tiempo-

Varias personas de alrededor de la mesa se echaron a reír aunque algunos con mas audacia que otros.

– ¿Y Dumbledore cree que él puede controlar a este Hombre?- Le pregunto su amo.

–No mi señor- Respondió Hermione- Dumbledore no tiene idea de donde se encuentra y ya que en estos momentos no esta en buenos términos con los Potter, no puede obtener mucha información, todo lo que tiene es un viejo recorte de la sección de anuncios de familia del periódico sonde se confirma que Harry era gemelo de Arnold, una vieja fotografía de Harry a los 11 años y algunos documentos de la escuela que solo llegan hasta cuarto año luego la pista se queda en blanco-

– ¿Así que Dumbledore no tiene ninguna prueba de que Harry Potter este o no este todavía vivo? – Pregunto.

– No mi señor-

Se quedo inmóvil durante unos instantes, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, antes de volver a hablar.

–Muy bien, esperemos que siga siendo así. Has hecho muy bien en traerme la noticia, tu por supuesto vas a ser recompensada por ello mas adelante, pero por ahora vamos a pasar a otras cosas-

Saco su mirada de ella y miró a otra figura vestida de negro que estaba sentada a la mitad de la mesa.

–Malfoy ¿Cómo va el nuevo matrimonio?-

El rubio se sentó un poco mas derecho cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando – Las cosas van bien mi señor, aunque me temo que pueda traer algunas cosas desagradables mas adelante, 28 sin embargo, es un honrado matrimonio sangre pura- movió su cabeza hacía una mujer que estaba a unos pocos centímetros a la derecha de Malfoy - ¿Confió en que el jefe del clan Greengrass ya no tiene ninguna objeción? –

Daphne Greengrass, quien había asumido la jefatura del clan Greengrass cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por aurores durante un ataque mortífago en un centro comercial Muggle, se encontró con la mirada de su amo con una fresca expresión de indiferencia – Ninguna, mi señor-

Él le sonrió y le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de volver su atención a Malfoy.

- ¿Hay algún niño en camino?-

– Ninguno hasta el momento, Mi señor- Malfoy respondió.

–Hay que cuidar la seguridad del futuro de su familia Malfoy- Él dijo- Sin Lucius, la fortuna Malfoy cierne sobre la cabeza de su hijo, si la línea Malfoy se termina, también se termina su dinero y su influencia; perder eso estropearía nuestro mundo en gran medida-

No dijo nada más sobre el asunto, pero el mensaje para Malfoy había sido claro, 35 por el rabillo del ojo vio a Hermione moverse, giro la cabeza y vio a una serpiente monstruosa deslizarse lejos de una esquina oscura cuando su maestro le pregunto si tenía algo más que informarle.

Al no recibir respuesta se puso de pie para hacerles frente.

–Mis amigos, esta noche tenemos un invitado especial con nosotros- Un movimiento de su varita hizo que una antorcha apagada de la esquina frente a la serpiente se encienda, allí flotando en el aire boca abajo y girando lentamente había un cuerpo, poco a poco el cuerpo se alejó de la esquina y fue a parar a la mesa donde permaneció flotando en el medio, todavía girando lentamente.

Los ojos de Malfoy y Greengrass se iluminaron con reconocimiento cuando su maestro dio un golpecito de su varita mágica para despertar al cautivo.

– Algunos de ustedes- Hablo- reconocerán a este hombre como Blaise Zabini, un empleado del ministerio, que en los últimos años con mucho gusto a dado nuestros nombres y direcciones a nuestros enemigos lo que provocó que perdiéramos a muchos de los nuestros, esta tarde fue detenido por Davis y Moon quienes lo trajeron a mi pidiendo el perdón.

Los ojos de Blaise Zabini estaban muy abiertos con miedo mientras giraba, tenía la sensación de que iba a morir pronto, poco a poco giro y se encontró con dos caras conocidas.

–¡Greengrass!- suplico- ¡Greengrass ayúdame por favor!-

Ella frunció su nariz con disgustos.

Miró a Malfoy.

–Por favor, Malfoy- Suplico Zabini.-

Malfoy frunció el seño- No tengo tiempo para gente como usted-

Zabini continuo girando, enviando miradas suplicantes a todas las persona reunidas, todo lo que recibió a cambio fueron seños fruncidos los cuales ninguno de ellos fueron de simpatía, finalmente sus ojos se posaron en Hermione.

-¡Granger! Has algo… por favor…-

–Nunca- le respondió ella

Los ojos de Zabini llegaron a la cabecera de la mesa, donde vio que su captor sostenía su varita y le apuntaba a él.

- Avada Kedavra-

Una luz verde salía de la varita y se estrello contra Zabini, poniendo fin a su vida, nadie se estremeció cuando su cuerpo sin vida cayo con un ruido sordo sobre la mesa; 52 la cabeza de la gran serpiente se elevo por encima de la mesa, su lengua bífida salió para saborear el aire antes de volver a mirar a su amo.

Él le dirigió cariñosa y le rasco la cabeza antes de hablar en pársel 54 "–La cena querida Nagini."-

Con una facilidad increíble la serpiente se acercó a la mesa y fue hacía el cuerpo. Abriendo su boca enorme ella lo empezó a tragar.

Los que se sentaban alrededor de la mesa estaban tan morbosamente fascinados con espectáculo que apenas registraron que su maestro se levanto de su silla.

–La reunión ha terminado- Dijo.

* * *

**_(1) El _****haya común** (_**Fagus sylvatica**_) es un Árbol caducifolio de la familia de las Fagáceas de porte robusto y gran talla, que alcanza los 35 ó 40 m, con un tronco recto que lo hace muy valioso, y una copa ovalada en su tercio superior. (Yo no tenia idea de que existia una arbol llamdo asi).

**_Eh estado pensando en traducir alguna historia de un solo cap del español al ingles (no estoy segura de si lo voy a hacer por que tengo la sensacion de que me va a salir mal ) si alguien escribio o conoce alguna buena (que sea corta por favor :P) me enviaria el link o el nombre?_**

**_Loquin: sabes? me alegro bastante de que le prestes atencion a una opinion mia... la mayoria de la gente simplemente ignora todo lo que digo... :P_**

**Saludos!**


	8. Localizacion de Harry

**Hola!**

**aqui esta el otro capitulo... No se que mas poner aqui asi Bye**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Localización de Harry.

El duende que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio en una pequeña oficina del banco mágico Gringotts levanto una ceja con incredulidad a los dos magos sentados frente a él; en todos sus años trabajando para el banco, incluyendo los últimos cinco años que trabajo como subgerente, Billhook nunca había oído hablar de una solicitud así.

-Lo que me pides es traicionar a un valioso cliente de Gringotts ¿Tienes idea del tipo de consecuencias que podría ocasionarnos? ¿Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que es una antigua y noble casa?-

–No tiene nada que ver con su familia- dijo Snape- él ya fue desheredado-

-Pero el sigue siendo un Potter- respondió Billhook- no importa si el no ha hablado con los Potter desde hace un siglo, si Gringotts hace esto a un Potter, sin importar los conflictos familiares que haya, los Potter tendrán mano dura con nosotros. Todas las vejas familias funcionan así tu lo sabes tan bien como yo Dumbledore-

Albus Dumbledore se recostó en su asiento, contemplando al duende frente a él, en la ultima hora había logrado averiguar (a través del duende) de que Harry Potter estaba todavía vivo y estaba activo en el mundo mágico ya que tenia una cuenta en Gringotts. Era obvio que los duendes sabían donde vivía Harry Potter pero no querían darle esa información por razones obvias, por más que sea o no sea por el bien mayor darle esa información a Dumbledore sería una gran violación de confianza y muchas antiguas familias podrían sacar su dinero de Gringotts si eso ocurría.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Dumbledore necesitaba esa información; Harry tenía que ocupar el lugar de su hermano, no había nadie más que pudiera ocuparlo, después de unos momentos de ponderación el anciano mago dirigió una mirada a Snape y asintió con la cabeza; el doble espía se inclinó y recogió del suelo la bolsa que él y Dumbledore habían traído y saco de ella otra bolsa pequeña llena de oro.

–Nosotros estamos, por supuesto, dispuestos a hacer que esto valga la pena- dijo Snape al momento que depositaba la bolsa de oro sobre la mesa.

–Los ojos de Billhook se abrieron como platos al ver la bolsa y luego rápidamente salió de la habitación.

-¿De verdad crees que nos van a dar la información?- Pregunto Snape.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza –Si lo harán, pero probablemente no lo harán hasta que les ofrezcamos todo lo que podamos, cuando has vivido tanto tiempo como yo Severus, te enteras de que todo el mundo tiene un precio, incluso los duendes.-

Billhook regresó con otros dos duendes, una vez que los tres se sentaron, Billhook presentó a los otros dos.

–Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape, este es mi querido colega Griphook; él es el duende a cargo de las bóvedas de la familia Potter, incluyendo la bóveda que pertenece a Harry Potter y este es Ragnok El Grande es el poderoso líder de la Nación de los Duendes.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente a Ragnok y Snape rápidamente copio sus acciones.

Griphook fue el primero en hablar –Según tengo entendido, ustedes caballeros, quieren que nosotros violemos la confianza de uno de nuestros más valiosos clientes, ¿Por qué?-

Resignándose a tener que explicar todo de nuevo el anciano mago dijo – Tenemos que encontrar a Harry Potter para que él ocupe el lugar de su hermano como "El elegido"-

-Y ya que sabes que nosotros sabemos donde vive viniste a preguntárnoslo- Dijo Ragnok –Dumbledore ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que traería tal acción? Tu nos estas pidiendo que violemos la confianza de una muy importante, noble y antigua casa; nos estas pidiendo que rompamos no menos de trece tratos que hicimos con el Ministerio de Magia, ni todo el oro de Gran Bretaña valdría la pena.-

Diciendo eso, empujo la bolsa de oro lejos de él.

–Lo siento Señor Ragnok-Dijo Dumbledore- Creo que no fui muy claro, además del oro, también puedo ofrecerles esto-

Con esas palabras, Snape saco de la bolsa un gran rollo de pergamino con una cinta en el medio.

Ragnok tomó el pergamino que sostenía Snape, lo desplegó y examino el texto.

-¿Un perdón completo?-Preguntó Ragnok mirando a Dumbledore.

El viejo director asintió con la cabeza –Como Jefe Warlock del Wizengamot puedo absolverte de toda culpa, ya lo he firmado y una vez que nos digas donde se encuentra Harry Potter, nadie te va a poder tocar-

Dumbledore realmente esperaba que el saco de oro fuese suficiente para influir en los duendes, utilizar su posición como Jefe Warlock de tal manera podría traerle problemas mas adelante, pero había necesidades y en este momento necesitaba encontrar a Harry Potter. Por lo menos parecía que iba a conseguir lo que quería antes de que tuviera que ofrecer su último tesoro: La espada de Gryffindor.

Ragnok, Billhook y Griphook intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir.

–Muy bien- Dijo Ragnok- Te tomo la palabra Dumbledore pero si esto llega a ser mentira, las bóvedas Dumbledore van a sufrir ¿Entendido?-

Dumbledore se limitó a asentir en respuesta.

Ragnok le dio una inclinación de cabeza a Billhook y se levanto para irse, Griphook lo siguió llevándose la bolsa de oro con el.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Billhook se dirigió a los dos magos.

-Harry Potter actualmente reside en una casa sin numerar al norte de Littleton en Somerset, Buenos días caballeros-

Con eso, Dumbledore y Snape salieron dela oficina, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts.

-¿Deseas enfrentarte a el de una sola vez?-Pregunto Snape

–No- respondió Dumbledore- Es mejor si lo observamos durante un rato, ve tú y llévate a un par de los mas pequeños contigo, no le hagas saber que estas ahí; solo obsérvalo durante unas horas y luego vuelve a informarme.-

Snape asintió y se fue a través de la red Flu.

Ninguno de los dos vieron al elfo domestico que estaba escuchando con atención desde cerca.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde Snape llego a las afueras de Littleton, con el estaban Terry Boot, un ex Ravenclaw que estuvo en el mismo año que los dos chicos Potter y Ryan Spinks, un ex Slytherin que también estuvo en el mismo año escolar.

Ninguno de los dos sabían a quien iban a ver, solo sabían que iban a observar a una persona por una hora o dos.

Los tres se tiraron hechizos de desilusión sobre ellos mismo y se abrieron paso a lo largo de la gran casa de campo, el único edificio en las afueras de la aldea situado al norte.

Las ventanas de la fachada de la casa estaban a oscuras, aparentemente sin vida en el interior, Snape le dijo a Boot y Spinks que vallan por el lado derecho dela casa mientras que él iba por el lado izquierdo.

Snape descubrió un muro de piedra de unos diez metros de altura en todo el lado izquierdo de la casa que se extendía por un buen camino, parecía que la casa tenia un poco de tierras que el propietario quería mantener en privado; caminando a lo largo del muro para ver si había una manera de entrar finalmente se encontró con una puerta de madera.

Él puso un encantamiento silenciador en la manija oxidada y con otro hechizo abrió la puerta silenciosamente, solo dio dos pasos antes de pisar algo desagradable, caca de vaca al parecer.

Mirando la casa se hacía evidente que el dueño era auto-suficiente, la gran extensión de tierra detrás dela casa estaba dividida en varias zonas, había varios invernaderos de los que debía estar orgulloso, captaban la luz solar y creaban las condiciones ideales para que crezcan frutas y verduras y antes de eso había un huerto enorme; 43 también había una zona llena de Arboles y varios corrales que contenían animales: una docena de ovejas, una o dos alpacas, una pareja de cerdos en una pocilga, una cabra y varias docenas de gallinas.A demás de dos patos que había en un pequeño estanque.

Snape estaba parado actualmente en una zona que parecía estar reservada para las vacas, para cuatro vacas si quieres ser exacto y todas ellas se encontraban actualmente mirándolo de manera extraña.

Rápidamente hizo su camino hasta la valla que había en el lado opuesto del corral, Snape no tardo en saltarla para dirigirse hacía el camino más cercano hacia la casa, vio brevemente como Spinks saltaba el muro del otro lado de los jardines.

El primer edificio que vio el oscuro profesor no fue la casa de campo, sino mas bien vio un conjunto de establos: Había al menos seis caballos comiendo paja allí, en el suelo del establo había una par de cubos de plástico atados a un viejo comedero metálico que llegaba hasta la pared; al lado había un pincel, un rastrillo, una pala y una carretilla rodeados por un montón de caca de vaca, cuando miro hacía arriba Snape descubrió a un gato pelirrojo caminando por el techo; 47 una pequeña puerta con la pintura blanca descascarada estaba abierta, entro y se sintió aliviado al poder abrirla, su interior estaba oscuro y sombrío; había una vieja y destartalada lavadora en un rincón que parecía haber estado ahí durante mucho tiempo.; una bicicleta a la que le faltaba la cadena y la rueda delantera estaba apoyada en la pared y una vieja mecedora de madera estaba cerca de la pared opuesta. En la mesa había unos cuantos clavos, tornillos, pernos y tuercas; también había sobre la mesa unas cuantas botellas con unas etiquetas que decían WD40, un martillo, unos pocos destornilladores y un ovillo de hilo.

Al no encontrar nada interesante en la habitación (exceptuando a las telas de arañas) Snape giro para irse, sin embargo, se quedo paralizado al ver su reflejo en el viejo y sucio espejo colgado frente a él; eso era imposible su encanto de desilusión debía evitarlo, 49 entonces se dio cuenta: "él vio a Spinks y Boot saltar el muro, sus encantos de desilusión tendrían que haberle impedido ver los, sobre todo estando tan lejos"; 50 dándose cuenta de que todos sus encantos desaparecieron por alguna razón Snape saco su varita mágica para volver a lanzar el hechizo, 51 sin embargo antes de pudiera pronunciar el hechizo sintió que algo frio y metálico le presionaba en la nuca.

-Tira la varita al piso y mantén tus manos donde yo pueda verlas-

Severus Snape no eran tan ignorante sobre el mundo Muggle como algunos pensaban, era muy consiente que lo que le presionaba en el cuello era probablemente una pistola, también era muy consiente de lo que sucedería si la persona que sostenía la pistola apretaba el gatillo.

En lugar de poner resistencia, Snape inmediatamente tiro su varita y levanto las manos.

–De rodillas-.

Snape obedeció, 57 el hombre con la pistola soltó una pequeña risita y camino hasta quedar enfrente de Snape.

-¿Por qué mi viejo Profesor de pociones se encuentra justo aquí, en mi casa, teniendo tantos otros lugares más bonitos para visitar en un día de semana?-

Snape miro hacía arriba directamente a los agujeros dobles de la escopeta, 60 para después posarse en el dueño del arma ignorando la misma.

El tipo era un Potter obviamente.

–Estoy esperando- Gruño el hombre.

Snape abrió la boca para habar justo cuando se abrió la puerta.

–Snape, nosotros…- empezó a decir Spinks hasta que un gran estruendo lo interrumpió y el joven cayo al suelo muerto.

Boot, cubierto por la sangre de Spinks rápidamente tomo su translador de emergencia que colgaba de su cuello y se desvaneció.

Pensando que eso fue una buena idea, Snape agarro su varita y activo su propio translador con la esperanza de escapar de allí antes que Potter le apunte con su arma.

La ultima cosa que Snape escucho, antes de que sentir el familiar gancho en el ombligo del translador, fue un segundo disparo.


	9. Harry

**Hola!**

**¡Tengo oficialmente 14 años! ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Cumpli el 11 de diciembre *_***

**Bueno me tarde bastante en subir este cap porque tenia que rendir, hoy tuve las pruebas de educación fisíca, ingles y geografia, aprobe ingles y gimnacia :D a geografia ni me presente.**

**El jueves termino de rendir asi que ya subire caps mas seguidos.**

**¡Ah! y aprobe fisicoquimica, historia y etica**

**Gracias a mi BETA **

******Aqui esta el otro capitulo... Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia :)**

**¡Que tengan una buena lectura Larchos! :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 7: Harry_

Harry James Potter era un hombre que estaba orgulloso de su casa. La casa de 121 años donde vivía era perfecta para él, siempre hacia calor y se sentía seguro en ella: Su amplio salón estaba amueblado con cómodos sofás y un sillón fofo, un modesto televisor estaba sobre una pequeña mesa de la esquina (no era aficionado a los plasmas monstruosos de 42 pulgadas) con un DVD conectado, a lo largo de las paredes había estanterías (que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo) llenas de libros de muchas formas y tamaños, que cubrían una amplia gama de temas.

En la otra pared había un escritorio, con una computadora encima y una silla: La computadora estaba algo pasada de moda y era un poco lenta pero hacía lo que Harry necesitaba que hiciera y había un teléfono fijo al lado de la computadora.

La sala entera se mantenía caliente por una salamandra: La salamandra era mucho mas segura que un fuego abierto, obtenía mucho más calor y si ponía una buena cantidad de madera podía calentar la casa en poco tiempo; además podía calentar allí su caldero así que no tenía que pagar exorbitantes facturas de gas y ahorraba un montón en las cuentas de luz (Harry había visto hace unos meses en el periódico que los precios del gas, la luz y la gasolina habían aumentado, y el maldito gobierno no podía entender porque las cosas aumentaban)

La cocina era una habitación pequeña, que tenia una pequeña Heladera/frezzer , un fregadero, unos cuantos armarios, una despensa, una pequeña mesa, y una pequeña hornalla (1) y todos las cosas hacían bien lo que tenían que hacer.

El dormitorio principal era más pequeño que la sala de estar pero era más grande que la cocina: Una cómoda cama doble se apoyaba contra una pared con una mesita de noche al lado y un armario estrecho, un pequeño pecho de cajones (2) se apoyaban lado a lado en la pared opuesta.

Había un pequeño dormitorio al lado del principal; este tenía lo mismo que el dormitorio principal pero había una cama individual en vez de una doble.

Y por ultimo, el baño era pequeño y sencillo: con un inodoro, un lavabo y una bañera.

Pero lo que estaba afuera de la casa de campo era la verdadera joya.

Un muro separaba veinte hectáreas de tierra del resto del mundo, las cuales estaban divididas por vallas que separan un área de la otra; 10 en la huerta Harry tenia zanahorias, judías verdes, patatas, coles y había unas cuantas fresas. En otra parte cultivaba flores como narcisos y girasoles.

Detrás de la huerta estaban los invernaderos, de estos Harry obtenía sus verduras y semillas de flores; el ojiverde descubrió que las plantas de tomates y de pepinos crecían mejor en el interior; cerca de allí había un pequeño huerto donde crecían manzanos pero también había un par de arboles de pera y una línea de unos muy bien cuidados arbustos de moras.

En otra zona había vacas, cuatro para ser exactos (Daisy, Buttercup, Clover y Gertrude) eran los nombres mas originales que tenían los animales de Harry; las vacas no eran para ordeñarlas, sino que eran para criar ya que un agricultor de la zona era muy feliz trayendo a su toro para efectuar las operaciones; siempre y cuando el obtuviera beneficios, eso a Harry no le importaba en absoluto. Los terneros nacían y eran criados en su granja hasta que tenían un gran tamaño y luego los vendía para ser cortados en trocitos, como el agricultor dijo tan elocuentemente, él nunca los nombraba, no era muy bueno encariñarse demasiado con ellos.

También había una pocilga, que estaba llena de cerdos gordos que esperaban ser llevados a la masacre, el joven tampoco les puso nombre a estos. En una pradera estaban las ovejas, había una docena de ellas, ellas estaban para obtener lana, aunque de vez en cuando la carne de sus corderos le daba una buena cantidad de dinero de nueva cuenta tampoco nombro a las ovejas, a él nunca le pareció que los animales necesitaran nombres, cuando todos tenían el mismo aspecto era algo bastante tonto.

Las ovejas compartían el prado con dos alpacas, sin embargo, estas si tenían nombres: Gavin y Stacey (Si, Harry era fan de la serie); las dos alpacas le proporcionaban principalmente lana igual que las ovejas pero también eran bastante buenas protegiendo al rebaño, especialmente cuando había corderos.

No sucedía muy a menudo debido al alto muro que rodeaba sus tierras, pero de vez en cuando algún zorro se colaba buscando algún sabroso corderito pero por alguna razón, los zorros siempre desaparecían cuando veían a las alpacas. En un largo corral y un gran gallinero había un total de cincuenta y dos gallinas, las tenía por sus huevos y eventualmente su carne, él se sentía muy orgulloso de poder llamarlos una gama libre y no mentía acerca de ello; Harry podía fácilmente obtener desde 150 a 200 gallinas, pero no le gustaba mucho esa idea.

En el medio de todo, había una laguna bastante grande que era alimentada por un pequeño arroyo que venia de quien sabe donde, era el hogar de varias familias de patos, unos pocos peces y algunas ranas y por supuesto, estaba Larry la cabra, la cual mantenía un propósito al deambular, no podía entrar en las áreas cercadas, pero el deambulaba por las tierras comiendo pasto y hacia que todo pareciera razonablemente ordenado. Harry estaba pensando en conseguirle un par de amigos tal vez incluso podría conseguirle una novia.

En la parte trasera del campo había una zona para los caballos de pastoreo y una pista de galope, realmente no los usaba, así que los alquilaba a las personas que tenían caballos. Tener a los caballos pastando en sus tierras significaba que no tenia que cortar la hierba de esa zona, y tener una pista de trote para que los propietarios ejerciten a sus animales y practiquen significaba que podría añadir unas diez libras mas al alquiler del mes.

Además de los establos también había varios talleres donde Harry guardaba sus herramientas, madera y cortadoras de césped, él estaba contento con todo lo que tenia, su producción lo mantenía alimentado y le daba un beneficio agradable; los huevos, los corderos y las verduras eran sus mejores perceptores de dinero aunque la gente parecía enloquecer por su mermelada de fresa echa en casa.

Una o dos personas pensaban que Harry había construido el lugar por si mismo pero estaban equivocados, al menos hasta cierto punto, las huertas de vegetales y frutas habían estado allí desde hace mucho tiempo; cando él había llegado a la zona se alojó en la casa de campo en la habitación mas pequeña, una pareja de ancianos eran los dueños en ese entonces; George y Elsie Bowering habían vivido allí desde que se casaron cuando tenían dieciocho años y habían construido la pequeña propiedad desde el principio y durante la guerra usaron casi toda la tierra para producir hortalizas. Después de la guerra construyeron los establos y redujeron la huerta para tener algunas gallinas y ovejas, sin embargo la vejez los alcanzo con el tiempo y para cuando Harry llego a la casa todo el ganado había desaparecido.

Harry había conseguido un trabajo en una tienda local para pagar su estancia, y muchas veces ayudaba con la jardinería y el mantenimiento de la propiedad, ya que ni George y Elsie eran capaces de hacerlo ya.

Dos años después de que Harry se mudo, Elsie falleció; ella había estado luchando contra la enfermedad Alzheimer desde hace un rato pero tuvo un descenso repentino, ambos, George y Harry, habían estado con ella cuando murió cada uno sosteniendo una de sus manos. George no duro mucho después de eso; por increíble que les parezca a algunas personas, a veces, cuando una persona se va, su pareja la seguirá poco después, algunos dicen que es porque pierden la voluntad de vivir pero Harry pensaba que George había muerto por corazón roto apenas tres meses después de que perdió a su amada Elsie.

Para sorpresa de Harry, él termino con la posesión de la casa y de sus tierras, George y Elsie tuvieron un hijo una vez, pero el murió sirviendo en las Malvinas.

Una noche, quince días después de que George había muerto, Harry salió por la puerta trasera de la casa para mirar los jardines aún podía recordar la ultima cosa que George le dijo la ultima vez que miraron juntos el terreno: _ Me gustaría que este viejo lugar vuelva a ser como era antes_

A partir de esa noche se esforzó por hacer precisamente eso y le gustaba pensar que tuvo éxito, el lugar ya no era una pequeña propiedad simple y Harry esperaba que George y Elsie estuvieran orgullosos de lo que había echo.

Pero este lugar tenía un problema: ratas. Era una especie de ley no escrita, siempre que tengas gallinas, tendrás ratas, el gato jengibre que había decidido hacer su casa en una de las cuadras alrededor de un año y medio atrás había demostrado su valía resultando ser un cazador de ratas muy capaz pero a veces Harry sólo tenía que sacar de repente la vieja escopeta y cazar algunas ratas por sí mismo.

Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, cuando escucho un ruido desagradable cerca de uno de sus talleres, le habían llegado noticias de la muerte de su hermano y estaba seguro de que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien; ya sea seguidor de Dumbledore o Voldemort, vendría a buscar a Harry Potter el hermano del niño-que-vivió. El ver a Snape envió señales de alarma, el sarcástico y egocéntrico bastardo podría estar trabajando para nadie pero a la vez Dumbledore y Voldemort fueron sus amos más probables, no preparado para ser derribado o engañado por alguno de esos lados sabía que tenía que dejar que Snape no revelara su ubicación.

Un poco de diversión de poner el temor de Dios en Snape parecía la manera perfecta de comenzar y para obtener de él lo que sabía, por desgracia, la llegada de dos de sus acompañantes le pusieron un freno a ese plan, especialmente después de que Harry le disparó a uno de ellos por lo cual quedo muerto, convencido de que estaba a punto de ser atacado desde atrás, el segundo hombre se desvaneció con un estallido casi al instante dándose la vuelta alrededor de Snape pudo ver al hombre a punto de desaparecer, por lo cual actuando por instinto apretó el gatillo y la bala desapareció con Snape.

Harry pasó los siguientes minutos maldiciendo una tormenta antes de empezar a preguntarse qué hacer con el cuerpo pero rápidamente pensó en el lugar perfecto; lo arrastró a través de los establos, pasado la pocilga, las vacas, el estanque, el huerto y en la parte trasera de los invernaderos había una puerta trampa pequeña la cual abrió y empujó el cuerpo por el agujero.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se levantó, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación; había querido lanzar un Obliviate Snape y enviarlo a su manera pero ahora un hombre estaba muerto, Snape era probable que igual estuviera muerto y otro había visto todo.

Harry sabía dos cosas sin embargo:

1.-Que era poco probable que Snape y sus compañeros hayan encontrado este lugar por casualidad y de encontrarlo tan pronto después de la muerte de Arnold Potter significaba que no era a través de la investigación por lo cual los Duendes deben de haber hablado

y 2.-Alguien; ya sea del Ministerio, la Orden, los Mortífagos o una pequeña combinación de los tres, es probable que hagan acto de presencia y a lo mejor sería pronto.

¡Maldita sea!

* * *

**(1) No se como le diran ustedes pero hornalla es la cocina, donde bueno se cocina... no soy buena para explicar esto.**

**(2) un pecho de cajones es esto thumbs . /thumblarge _664 / 13281410943fWexG . jpg (borren los espacios) **


	10. El intento de Dumbledore

**Hola!**

**Si hay algún lector fantasma ¿Podria enviar un comentario? Solo para saber si hay**

******La historia no es mia y Harry Potter tampoco, esto es una traduccion.**

******Gracias a mi BETA **

**¡Que tengan una buena lectura Larchos! :D**

* * *

Un terrible ruido interrumpió la hora del almuerzo en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

En el mismo instante en el que se escucho el ruido, los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, Sinistra , Vector y Babbling ya estaban de pie y corrían hacia las enormes puertas de madera del gran salón de donde provenía el ruido; la señora Granger y Madam Pomfrey iban detrás de ellos pisándoles los talones.

En el Hall de la entra se encontraron con un muy sorprendido Argus Filch, mirando a un igualmente sorprendido y ensangrentado Terry Boot que estaba luchando por sostener el cuerpo del profesor Snape, quien parecía estar herido, ya que toda la sangre era algo en lo que hacia que pensar.

Al instante Dumbledore entró en acción y le ordeno a Filch que cerrara las puertas del Gran Salón para que los estudiantes no vieran lo que estaba pasando; Madam Pomfrey rápidamente comenzó a examinar a Snape en busca de lesiones y rápidamente encontró una.

-¿Y bien?- Le pregunto Dumbledore a la sanadora-¿Qué ha pasado?-

–Esta es una herida terrible- Observo Pomfrey antes de hablarle a Snape - ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

–Uno de esos artefactos muggles- Dijo Snape- Un arma- el evito convenientemente responder _quien_le había disparado.-

-¿Qué tan malo es?- Pregunto McGonagall

–Es bastante malo- Respondió la enfermera - Aunque, afortunadamente la herida está en la parte superior del muslo donde no hay ningún órgano importante.-

Hermione Granger se encontraba tratando de mantener una cara seria en el momento en que preguntó - ¿En_ la parte superior del muslo?_-

–Si, chica- Respondió Pomfrey mientras comenzaba a aplicar encantos quita balas a Snape- En la parte superior del muslo-

- ¿La parte superior del muslo no es una forma bonita de decir culo?- Preguntó Hermione con las comisuras de los labios demasiado curvadas. Flitwick, Sprout y Sinistra estaban sufriendo un problema similar.

Snape soltó un gruñido de disgusto que iba dirigido a Hermione y Dumbledore decidió intervenir antes de que las varitas sean alzadas.

–Señora Granger, por favor regrese al gran salón y trate de mantener a todos los estudiantes calmados pero no les digan lo que ha sucedido. Aurora, Pomona, Septima, Horace y Bathshebe ¿pueden acompañarla? Filius, ¿podrías escoltar a tu antiguo alumno a la enfermería y buscar le una poción calmante?-

Hermione le frunció el ceño al director por arruinar su diversión pero, sin embargo, ella camino hacia el Gran Salón. Algunas personas podrían pensar que a ella le resultaría molesto que Dumbledore la llame por su titulo y su apellido, en vez de llamarla por su nombre de pila, como había hecho con los otros profesores, pero en realidad no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Que el usara su nombre de pila le daría a la gente la impresión de que ellos estaban en buenos términos, y ellos, con seguridad, no lo estaban.

Hermione odiaba a Dumbledore por muchas razones, una de ellas era que él había dejado de lado las normas de la escuela; Historia de la magia era y sigue siendo considerada por todos, incluso por los más estudiosos estudiantes como la hora de la siesta, adivinación es una broma y cualquier clase impartida por Snape garantiza una verdadera tortura para cualquier estudiante que no esté en la casa de Slytherin y por supuesto estaban los estudios muggles. Dumbledore supuestamente quería acabar con la intolerancia a los muggles y los nacidos muggles, así que, porque había permitido que el curso de Estudios Muggles quede tan atrasado era para ella una incógnita.

Luego estaba la casa de Slytherin, por supuesto, algunos de los que están ahí son buenos pero otros parecen ser capaces de hacer lo que quieran y muchos de ellos están más que dispuestos a hacerlo. La mayoría de ellos no reciben ningún castigo por hacer cosas por las cuales otros estudiantes serian castigados durante más de un mes y les quitarían 100 puntos a la casa a la cual pertenezcan. Cada vez que alguien le plantea el problema a Dumbledore, él lo deja en las manos de Snape, repitiendo que el confía en él.

Pobre Snape, muy pocos confían en él.

Y hablando de Snape…

- ¿Puedo obtener su atención por favor?- Hermione le preguntó al alumnado en general, haciendo callar a todos. Una vez que tuvo a atención de todos, continuó.

–Estoy segura de que todos ustedes se están preguntando qué es lo que ha causado esta conmoción, pero les puedo asegurar que no es nada; el profesor Snape obtuvo una pequeña lesión en su área superior del muslo y se está comportando como un bebe, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Su área superior del muslo?- Pregunto Millie Jenkins una Hufflepuff.

–Me suena a que Snape se lesionó el culo- Se rió Daniel Wood un Gryffindor.

De pronto la sala se llenó de un entusiasmado rugido de murmullos de los estudiantes que comenzaban a discutir teorías sobre como el tan odiado profesor Snape recibió una lesión en el culo.

Con el trabajo hecho, Hermione sonrió con satisfacción y se sentó en su asiento en la mesa principal. Ella no necesitaba ver a Sinistra para saber que la profesora mayor de astronomía le estaba dando una mirada incrédula.

–No me juzgues- Dijo Hermione y luego coloco un bocado de su ensalada en su boca.

* * *

Después de que la bala fuese retirada y la herida cicatrizada por Madam Pomfrey, Snape fue llevado a enfermería, cuando llegaron a Terry ya le habían dado una poción calmante y estaba sentado en una de las camas, Snape se sentó rápidamente al lado de él.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

–Potter no es demasiado amable con los magos que husmean en su casa- Respondió Snape.

-¿No pensaron usar encantos de desilusión?- Exclamo McGonagall.

-Por supuesto que lo hice- Espetó Snape- Pero por alguna razón el encanto desapareció, creo que había una sala reveladora en la propiedad-

- ¿Así que él les disparo apenas los vio?- Pregunto Dumbledore.

–No- Replico Snape – Él me amenazó y me obligo a arrodillarme, luego Boot y Spinks entraron y Potter se volteó y le disparo a Spinks. Boot usó su translator para escapar y yo lo copie, Potter me disparo justo cuando me iba.

-¿Y Spinks?-Pregunto Flitwick.

–Esta muerto- Respondió Terry- La bala le atravesó el cráneo.-

Los que estaban reunidos en la sala se mantuvieron en silencio mientras asimilaban lo que acababan de oír. Ellos habían encontrado a Harry Potter, pero su primer contacto con él había sido desastroso; Harry Potter no quería, claramente, tener nada que ver con los magos y había establecido formas de detectarlos. Ahora él había matado a uno de ellos, si fue intencional o no, no estaba claro pero ya estaba hecho.

-Severus- Dijo Dumbledore- ¿Me permites acceder a la memoria? Me gustaría hablar con el joven Harry personalmente.-

Snape asintió con la cabeza y dejo que Dumbledore utilice Legeremancia en él para ver la memoria de la casa de Harry Potter; con la memoria en la parte delantera de su mente Dumbledore dejo la escuela y, una vez que estuvo más allá de las salas, él desapareció, un momento estaba de pie justo en el borde de las salas de Hogwarts y en otro estaba rebotando en otras salas; El suelo se le estaba acercando rápidamente, después todo se oscureció.

Cuando Dumbledore choco contra las salas que estaban alrededor de la propiedad de Harry Potter, un "Gong"sonó fuerte en los terrenos sorprendiendo a algunos de los animales.

Abajo, en la pista de galope, dos de las chicas del pueblo estaban sentadas sobre sus caballos trotando bajo la atenta mirada de su madre cuando el ruido resonó, ambos caballos estaban un poco sorprendidos pero fueron calmados rápidamente por las dos chicas, su madre se dirigió hacia el gallinero más cercano donde Harry estaba esparciendo un poco de maíz para las aves.

¿Qué fue ese ruido Harry?- Le preguntó

–Yo no estoy seguro, tal vez las vacas han golpeado su bandeja de agua otra vez- Harry respondió al salir del gallinero.

–Esta bien- Respondió la madre – nos vamos en un minuto. ¿Está bien si dejamos a los caballos sueltos?-

–No hay problema- Respondió Harry, mientras se dirigía a las vacas.

Pero en lugar de ir a ver cómo estaban las vacas, Harry fue a uno de sus galpones; en el interior había una lona vieja que cubría algo, saco la lona y empezó a examinar lo que estaba debajo.

Lo que había debajo de la lona era una roca con forma perfecta de esfera que estaba grabada con incontables símbolos rúnicos. Esta piedra mantenía a las salas que estaban alrededor de su casa en su lugar, el joven saco su varita del bolsillo, tocó algunas de las runas que tenía la piedra y una imagen fantasmal apareció arriba de la esfera.

Harry estudió la imagen cuidadosamente y una sonrisa rápidamente se formó en su rostro.

-¿Así que eres tu Dumbledore? Muy bien…-

* * *

Un aturdido y confundido Albus Dumbledore se arregló para encontrar sus propios pies y ponerse de pie, mirando alrededor vio la casa de Harry Potter a la distancia y se dio cuenta de que había rebotado en las protecciones anti-aparición, así que el anciano profesor decidió que lo mejor sería hacer el resto del camino a pie. Después de una larga caminata, Dumbledore se acercó a la puerta principal de la casa y tocó.

Nada.

El tocó de nuevo.

Nada todavía.

Él se alejó un poco de la puerta y miró por la ventana del salón; no había nadie allí.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y agarró el mango; la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

El anciano sacó su varita y lanzó un encanto de desbloqueo en la manija de la puerta, un brillo de color blanco rodeo por un segundo a la manija y luego se desvaneció, satisfecho sabiendo que el hechizo había funcionado alargo la mano y agarro la manija de la puerta de nuevo, solo para salir volando unos 15 metros hacia atrás por un pulso de magia que lo atravesó penosamente.

Una vez más volvió a estar de pie, aunque esta vez tardo más en levantarse, Dumbledore estaba muy tentado a lanzar un _bombarda_en la puerta pero rápidamente decidió no hacerlo. Si lo que le paso recién fue lo que sucede cuando la puerta es golpeada por un encanto de desbloqueo, ¿Qué le pasaría a él si intentaba lanzar un hechizo más fuerte?

Así que, en vez de lanzar un hechizo, volvió a la puerta y trato de hacer lo que Severus: entrar por un lado pero por desgracia él se fue por el lado equivocado y al no ser tan joven como lo era antes no fue capaz de escalar el muro para entrar y sin duda era reacio a usar la magia a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario usarla. Al final termino caminando alrededor de casi toda la propiedad hasta que encontró una puerta justo cuando estaba por intentar abrirla el pestillo hizo clic.

Reaccionando por instinto, Dumbledore movió su varita y desapareció bajo un encanto de desilusión, y luego se hizo a un lado.

Una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, y dos niñas que deberían estar entre los diez salieron por la puerta.

–No se preocupen las dos- Dijo la mujer- Vamos a volver en unos pocos días.-

–Pero queremos seguir- Protestó una de las chicas.

–Pero no podemos- Dijo la madre.

-¿Por qué no?- Exigió la otra chica- Nosotras podemos estar montando los caballos y tú puedes estar manteniendo un ojo sobre nosotras y otro en Harry- Había un tono de burla en su voz cuando dijo lo ultimó.

–Mamá, deberías invitarlo a salir contigo. Entonces tú podrías casarte con él y podríamos vivir aquí y montar los caballos a la hora que queramos.- Dijo la primera chica después de reír.

–No creo que esa sea una buena idea- Respondió la madre.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono.

–Bueno, no creo que a la novia de Harry le agrede mucho esa idea, y dos, no creo que a tu padre este muy contento con eso tampoco.-

Mientras el trio se alejaba cada vez más, Dumbledore archivo el conocimiento que había obtenido.

Era evidente que Harry tenía lo que se llamaría una escuela de equitación e invitaba a la gente a su propiedad para que pudieran practicar montar a caballo; también tenía, aparentemente, una novia que podría ser útil para ayudarlo a convencer al joven para que luche contra Voldemort.

Ahora que el trío estaba lejos Dumbledore se fue derechito a la puerta.

Y fue lanzado rápidamente hacia atrás.

Por tercera vez en ese día, Dumbledore se encontraba tratando de levantar su dolorido cuerpo para ponerse de pie, miro hacia la casa y la tierra amurallada que estaba detrás y decidió que era mejor regresar a Hogwarts.

Esto de ser lanzado en el aire había empezado a doler.

Cuando él desapareció para ir a Hogwarts, no se dio cuenta del par de ojos que lo observaban desde una pequeña ventana de una cabaña.

* * *

Severus Snape permaneció en la enfermería durante todo lo que quedaba del día, y la noche, sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente ya estaba de vuelta en pie y arrastrándose hacia la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con el mismo aire de superioridad de siempre, al llegar a la parte delantera de la clase se giró y vio a los Gryffindors y a los Ravenclaws de Cuarto año mirarlo con expresiones Divertidas; algunos parecían estar conteniendo la risa. Sus ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en Adam Jones un Gryffindor.

–Jones, ¿Te importaría explicarme qué es tan gracioso?-

–Nada señor- Respondió Jones, tratando desesperadamente mantener una cara seria- Pero ya que estamos haciendo preguntas, ¿Cómo ha estado su culo?-

Eso rompió el hielo. La clase entera se llenó de risas estridentes mientras los ojos de Snape se encendían peligrosamente.

-¿Qué dijo Señor Jones?-

Controlando su risa Adam volvió a preguntar -¿Cómo ha estado su culo?-

Una vena en la frente de Snape parecía que estaba a punto de explotar mientras él hacia la conexión. La ira se apodero de él mientras su mente pensaba en la persona que probablemente les había dicho.

Todos las lecciones en las aulas cercanas fueron interrumpidas por un bramido de furia que resonó en el castillo.

-¡MALDITA SEAS GRANGER!-


	11. Luna

**Hola!**

******La historia no es mia y Harry Potter tampoco, esto es una traduccion.**

**¡Que tengan una buena lectura Larchos! :D**

* * *

1Jefa de enlace con las criaturas, es era su puesto de trabajo. Jefa de enlace con las criaturas, eso es lo que ella era. Su departamento, como el nombre sugiere, tiene como objetivo establecer comunicación entre la sociedad mágica y varias criaturas mágicas de todo el mundo, incluyendo, pero no limitándose a, centauros, Duendes, vampiros, troles, gigantes, hombres lobos, esfinges y seres marinos. Era un trabajo duro pero a Luna Lovegood le encantaba, y no podía imaginar otro trabajo que le guste más. Las personas con las que trabajaba eran algunos de los mejores en su campo y la cantidad de progreso que habían hecho en los últimos cinco años era excepcional.

Solo en el último año, ellos habían actuado en nombre de la manada de centauros del bosque prohíbo y lograron persuadir al Ministerio de Magia para que los centauros tengan un área más grande donde puedan dar vueltas; a cambio los centauros prometieron hacer la paz con los troles del bosque en la zona, y tratar de allanar el camino por el que tenía que pasar el departamento de Luna para comunicarse con ellos, era crucial que no se unieran a Lord Voldemort como hizo el setenta por ciento de los troles de la zona.

Comunicarse con ellos y mantenerlos alejados de lado de Voldemort, ese era el trabajo del departamento de Luna. Aunque eso solo significaba mantener a las criaturas neutrales en la guerra, el esfuerzo valía la pena.

El trabajo, también, tenía sus inconvenientes. Como ahora, con la situación de los Duendes hob(1) de Yester Castle en escocia. Estos Duendes Hob una vez había seguido a Sir Hugo de Giffard, mayormente conocido como el Mago de Yester, un Hechicero poderoso y nigromante (2). Para la mayor parte del mundo, tanto mágico como Muggle, el castillo Yester era solo unas ruinas consideradas por el mundo Muggle lo suficientemente dignas como para ser nombradas monumento antiguo por la comisión Real de Monumentos Antiguos e Históricos de Escocia pero aparte de eso las ruinas no tenían mucha importancia. Sin embargo, Luna y su equipo sabían algo más. A través de una extensa investigación ellos habían encontrado que, al igual que el castillo de Hogwarts, la gente veía lo que los que estaban adentro querían que vieran. Si los muggles se acercaban a Hogwarts, lo único que verían serían ruinas enmohecidas, y lo mismo pasaba con el castillo de Yester.

Sir Hugo de Giffard estaba muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero los descendientes de los Duendes Hob que le servían todavía permanecían allí, y Luna había enviado un equipo con la esperanza de abrir una conversación con ellos. El equipo estaba dirigido por una de mejores agentes de Luna, Sally-Anne Perks, y estaba formado por Fay Dunbar, Morag and Katherine MacDougal Wayne Hopkins y su hermano Carl, Stephen Cornfoot y su hermana Louise, y Ritchie Coote. Eran los mejores agentes para esta situación y, sin embargo, no lograron establecer ningún tipo de comunicación.

De acuerdo con el informe que Luna estaba leyendo, los Duendes Hob habían sido hostiles desde el principio, y después de tres días de intentar comunicarse con ellos, el grupo se vio obligado a retirarse con Katherine, Ritchie y Sthephen heridos. Teniendo en cuenta que los Duendes Hob eran nigromantes y habían comenzado un ritual para despertar a los cadáveres de entre los muertos, Luna no les pundo negar la retirada al equipo. Lo último que necesitaba era que su gente perdiera la vida

Luna sabía por experiencia que lo mejor ahora sería retirarse y reagruparse, tendrían que dejar a los Duendes Hob solos al menos unos meses antes de volver a intentar hablar con ellos. Cualquier charla que intenten tener antes les garantizaría hostilidad, aunque tendrían que mantener un ojo en el castillo, solo para asegurarse de que Lord Voldemort no intente acercarse a ellos; los Duendes Hob podían reunir muchos inferis en unos pocos minutos, lo ulrmo que el mundo mágico necesitaba era que Voldemort los tuviera de su lado.

Luna puso einforme de Sally-Anne sobre el escritorio y luego se froto losojos con cansancio. En serio, ella amaba su trabajo, pero ella a veces se preguntaba porque todo tratado de paz y/o promesa de lealtad no podía ser tan fácil de obtener como había sido obtener los de los sátiros de Grecia. Solo le gustaría que una misión fuera ten fácil. Solo una vez.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, ella levanto la vista y le dijo a la persona que golpeo la puerta que entre.

La persona que entro era Padma Patil.

Luna le sonrió serenamente.

–Buenas noches, Padma. No sabía que habías vuelto de India-

–Un translator internacional me dejó en el ministerio hace unos quince minutos- Pasma respondio, mirando el lío de papeles e informes sobre el escritorio de Luna –No te he cogido en un mal momento, ¿verdad?-

–No, no- respondió Luna, rápidamente tratando de ordenar el desorden de su escritorio para que parezca algo más ordenado- solo estaba repasando algunos informes, nada más-

Padma se inclinó y cogió un hoja de pergamino que se habíacaido al suelo. Al ver lo que estaba escrito, ella pregunto: -¿Duendes Hob del Castillo Yester?.-

-Hmm- Luna se quejó- Hemos estado tratando de reclutarlos, o al menos conseguir que no se unan a Voldemort-

Padma se echó a reír y dijo: -Luna, ese siempre es nuestro trabajo. Supongo que no están teniendo mucha suerte con ellos, ¿cierto?-

–No- respondió Luna –Todavía están fuertemente apegados a Sir Hugo de Giffard, incluso mucho después de su muerte. Ellos no tomaron demasiado bien la llegada del equipo que envié allí a negociar, pero he tenido suficiente de os Duendes Hob por un día. ¿Cómo estuvo la india? ¿Tu vistes suerte?-

Padma le sonrió –India era preciosa como siempre, pero en cuanto a la suerte me temo que voy a tener que darte más malas noticias. Las personas de Monocoli no quieren tener nada que ver con nosotros, y es imposible comunicarse con los Nagas o los Occamies sin tener a alguien que pueda hablar parsel, y no pudimos encontrar a nadie con ese don.-

La frente de Luna se arrugo con confusión –Pero si los hablantes de parsel son más comunes en india y el don allí es admirado y no despreciado como es aquí.

Padma asintió con la cabeza –Eso es cierto, por supuesto, tal vez debería reformular lo que he dicho; no pudimos encontrar a ningún hablante de parsel que esté dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros, puedo ser de ascendencia india pero los magos y brujas de allí pueden saber que nací y crecí en Gran Bretaña, por eso me creen alguien en quien no se puede confiar, y presentarme a alguien con un don tan admirado sería imposible. Por las miradas que recibí, ellos consideran que tener al ministro de magia dando vueltas por sus calles arruinando sus costumbre, muy ofensivo.-

Luna asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. La relación de gran Bretaña Mágica con India Mágica estaba en su punto más bajo de todos los tiempos, gracias a tontos como Cornelius Oswald Fudge y sus compinches. Era una pena, de verdad. Y no era en absoluto útil para el departamento de Luna.

–Bueno- Dijo Luna- Estoy bastante segura de que sabes dónde puedo obtener a un Parsel, así que puedes planear un viaje de regreso pronto. En cuanto a la gente de Monocoli…- Luna se calló, sin saber que sugerirle con respecto a la curiosa raza, prácticamente desconocida, solo conocida por un pequeño grupo de personas.

Pada asintió con la cabeza y luego continuo –Sin embargo, tengo otras noticias. Si bien estábamos buscando a los Monocoli, nos encontramos con estos-  
Metió su mano en su túnica y sacó una colección de fotografías y se las entregó a Luna. Las pálidas cejas de la bruja rubia se alzaron alto mientras sus pálidos ojos azules se abrían con sorpresa.

–Bueno, esto es interesante- Ella comentó antes de mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Padma –Pero estas fotos fueron tomadas claramente durante el día.

Ellos no se transforman, por lo que no dependen de la luna- Dijo Padma.

¿Ellos son así todo el tiempo?- Preguntó Luna y no recibió ninguna señal de la bruja india.

Luna volvió a mirar las fotografías.

–Esto es muy interesante-

Después de mirar a través de todas las fotografías Luna volvió aprestarle atención a Padma.

-¿Cuántos hay?-

–Solo contamos seis- Contesto Padma- pero es evidente que hay más en alguna parte. Cuando regresamos a la ciudad después de nuestra reunión infructuosa con os Monocoli y les preguntamos a su alrededor. Al parecer, son cazados furtivamente al igual que sus contrapartes no mágicos son cazados por Muggles.-

¿Tú crees que sean accesibles?- Pregunto Luna.

–Probablemente- Replico Padma- Aunque ya que no se transforman, vamos a necesitar una manera de hablar con ellos en su idioma.-

-FelidSpeak- Muemuro Luna y Padma asintió.

Después de unos momentos de silenció, Luna se puso de pie. –Bien, nos preocuparemos de eso mañana ahora ve a casa y descansa un poco. Voy a convencer a nuestro Parsel para que haga un viaje a la india.-

Padma sonrió –Bueno, no te distraigas mucho con su increíble lengua. Oh, a quien engaño, diviértete todo lo que puedas y luego dale mi dirección, ¿vale? Yo podría necesitar su talento esta noche-

Luna le puso los ojos en blanco a su vieja amiga mientras con un movimiento de varita para empacar todos los papeles antes de poner su bolso de trabajo en su hombro.

–Te veré mañana, Padma- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Lo vas a mandar a mi casa ¿sí o no? – Dijo Padma.

–Buenas noches, Padma- Contesto Luna.

Padma sonrió al ver a su vieja amiga y colega irse. Luna Lovegood certamente había recorrido un largo camino desde la chica especial que había conocido en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería hace veinte años. Esto se debía al excelente grupo de amigos que la habían llevado felizmente bajo su ala. Padma se sentía orgullosa de ser capaz de admitir que estaba en ese grupo, después de ser unas de las primeras en ser arrastrados hacía él cuando se formó en su primer año. Luna, igual que Padma y buen número de otros estudiantes habían florecido en ese grupo, y fue en ese grupo en el que Luna conoció a su novio que haba con las serpientes

Con un suspiro melancolco, Padma saló de la oficina de Luna, en silenció, deseando que ella pudiera darse prisa y atraer la atención del .

* * *

La puerta principal se abrió y Luna Lovegood entró. Dejó la bolsa en elsuelo junto a la puerta mientras ella la cerraba y luego camino a través de la a cojedora sala de estar y la cocina, donde los aromas tentadores de la cena llenaban el aire. Parecia que tendrían cordero esta noche.

De repente, un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella por la espalda y un par de labios se apretaron contra su cuello.

–Bienvenida a casa, mi rayo de luna - La voz de su novio hablo al oído.  
Luna sonrió ante su comportamiento - Y una noche muy buena para ti también, Harry.

* * *

**(1)Los duendes Hob (HobGlobins) son unos duendes parecidos a los elfos dosmeticos que servian a Sir hugo, si buscan en internet van a encontrar la historia.**

**(2) Persona que practica la nigromancia, Los nigromantes estudian la magia que les permite controlar a los Muertos Vivientes, comunicarse con los espíritus y animar sus cadáveres para servirle.**


	12. Alamos, conversaciones y muertes

**Hola!**

**¡HOY TRAIGO BUENAS NOTICIAS! **

**Ayer fui a rendir Biologia y Geografia y las aprove a las dos y acabo de llegar de rendir y aprobe matematicas y historia que tenia previas asi que pase de curso :D**

**Y voy a publicar una nueva historia que es un crossover de Crepusculo y Harry Potter. Al final de este capitulo les voy a dejar el resumen por si quieren leerlo. **

**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron tiempo para comentar esta historia, en serio, no saben lo que significa.**

******Y bueno... eso era todo.**

******Me olvide de decirles que la pareja es Harry/Hermione/Luna**

******La historia no es mia y Harry Potter tampoco, esto es una traduccion.**

******La historia es de SprinterGryffindor**

**¡Que tengan una buena lectura Larchos! :D**

**¡Ah! ¡y gracias a mi Beta Antony me estaba olvidando de ti!**

* * *

Severus Snape estaba de muy, muy mal humor. Durante todo el día había tenido que aguantar a los insufribles mocosos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw haciéndole esa estúpida pregunta: _¿Cómo está su culo?_ y él estaba harto; ya le había dado detención a no menos de setenta estudiantes, pero eso no hizo que se detuvieran. La casa Hufflepuff había perdido más de quinientos puntos por molestarlo, Ravenclaw más de seiscientos y Gryffindor perdió casi el doble de los otros dos, y aun así los mocosos continuaban haciéndole la misma pregunta; peor era el hecho de que él sabía que la señora Granger estaba detrás de todo esto y aun no la había visto en todo el día pero ahora era a hora de cenar y Snape sabía que Granger estaría en la cena. Tenía la esperanza de que si él la enfrentaba en medio de la cena el director la amonestaría gravemente delante de todo el alumnado, así ella detendría su comportamiento hacia él. En ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en que se había convertido en un chismoso que esperaba que el profesor Dumbledore arreglara todas sus disputas con los profesores. Así fue como un furioso Severus Snape entro en el Gran Comedor a la mitad de la cena y gritó -¡Granger, quiero hablar contigo!-

La señora Hermione Granger dejo de charlar con la profesora Vector para ver al hombre furioso -Señora Granger- Hermione se apartó de su conversación con la profesora Vector para mirar al hombre furioso avanzando entre las mesas de las casas hacia ella, sus túnicas negras ondeando detrás de él.

-¿Y qué es lo que te gustaría hablar conmigo?-Preguntó ella con calma.

–Sabes muy bien lo que quiero hablar contigo- Espeto Snape.

–No, me temo que no lo hago- Respondió Hermione- ¿Te importaría iluminarme? O prefieres quedarte allí y…-

–Severus, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunto Dumbledore.

Snape levanto un dedo acusador y apuntó a Hermione –Esa mujer ha estado propagando información sobre mí a los estudiantes y exijo que pare-

La castaña alzó una ceja ante la acusación y preguntó -¿Y puedes realmente demostrar esa afirmación?-

–Los estudiantes se han estado burlando de mi lesión durante todo el día- Respondió Snape.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que han estado diciendo?- pregunto McGonagall.

–Ellos han…- gruño Snape- Ellos han estado preguntándome como se encuentra cierta parte de mi anatomía-

Esto hizo subir algunas cejas del personal y generó la risa de los estudiantes.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas?- Pregunto McGonagall por encima del ruido de las risas.

-¿Cómo ha estado su culo?- Citó Snape, furioso.

Esto hizo que Hermione estallara en un risa burlona –Oh, por el amor de dios, profesor Snape; Para alguien que trabaja con estudiantes, eres bastante ingenuo acerca de ellos.-

-¿Qué?- gruñó Snape.

–Oh, honestamente- Hermione suspiro- Ellos no te han estado preguntando _¿Cómo ha estado tu culo_? Ellos decían ¿_Cómo está tu álamo?_(1) es un dicho.

–Por favor, explíquelo, Señora Granger- Solicito Dumbledore.

Hermione rodó sus ojos, pero de todos modos lo explico –Como debes saber, con la guerra contra Voldemort los ataques de los hombres lobos y los vampiros se encuentran actualmente en su punto más alto de todos los tiempos y como cualquier maestro competente de Defensa sabe, una de las defensas más eficaces para matar a un hombre lobo o Vampiro es clavarles una estaca de madera sacada de un árbol de álamo. El dicho "Como está tu álamo" se refiere a la idea sensata de que todo el mundo debería llevar una estaca de madera de álamo con ellos en todo momento y mantenerla en buena condiciones para que en caso de ataque de un vampiro o un hombre lobo te puedas defender. "¿Cómo está tu álamo?" es un saludo amistoso, que demuestra su preocupación por la seguridad de los demás, no es un insulto como pareces haberlo tomado, profesor Snape. Sugiero que todos los castigos que has dado a lo largo de esta jornada deben ser suspendidos, ya que no debes castigar a quienes se preocupan por su bienestar.-

– Ah, la imaginación de los jóvenes- Dijo Dumbledore, tragándose por completo la historia de Hermione, luego se giró para dirigirse a los estudiantes –Ver esta preocupación por el bienestar de los demás es refrescante. Por supuesto, todas las detenciones dadas por el malentendido serán canceladas y todos los puntos que hayan sido eliminados de las casas serán devueltos. De hecho, todos los que tuvieron la amabilidad de hacer esta pregunta, van a recibir veinte puntos por cada vez que la hicieron.-

Fuera del gran comedor, los vidrios donde se almacenaban los puntos de las casas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se estaban llenando rápidamente de gemas rojas, azules y amarillas, los puntos totales de las casas se dispararon a cifras nunca vistas. Dumbledore se volvió hacia Snape -Ahora, Severus, creo que le debes una disculpa a la Señora Granger.

Severus estaba hecho una furia. Parecía que la vena palpitante de su frente iba a explotar en cualquier momento, mirando a su alrededor, vio que él no recibiría el apoyo del resto del personal.

Estaba claro que tampoco iba a conseguir ayuda de los estudiantes, los Gryffindor, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs estaban mirando ansiosamente para ver si el jefe de Slytherin se disculpaba y los estudiantes de Slytherin habían aprendido hace mucho a no decir nada malo de la mejor, amada y única profesora nacida muggle.

Con una mueca desagradable en su cara Snape ofreció sus disculpas –Los siento, señorita Granger. Parece que me he equivocado-

Cuando él se movió para tomar su asiento, el hecho de él que se negó a referirse a ella por su título propiamente dicho no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Hermione Granger, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a ofrecer el mismo trato.

- No importa Snape, aunque debo decir que tu creencia de que los estudiantes se estaban refiriendo a tu culo demuestra tus altos grados de paranoia; te puedo asegurar que los estudiantes no saben nada de tu infiltración en propiedad privada y de tu herida de bala en tu parte superior del muslo por ello. -

Snape se limitó a gruñir en reconocimiento antes de que cayera en cuenta de lo que ella había dicho.

-¡Granger!-

La sala estalló en ruido por que los estudiantes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estallaron en carcajadas, incluso algunos de los estudiantes de Slytherin tuvieron que reírse de eso.

* * *

Astoria Malfoy, de soltera Greengrass, añadió cuidadosamente unas gotas de muestras de orina al caldero burbujeante, casi instantáneamente el líquido claro y poco espeso se volvió azul, ella estaba embarazada.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, el autoproclamado Señor oscuro Lord Voldemort, estaba sentado en la mesa de la mansión Nott, observando los rostros que tenía delante, durante los últimos dieciocho años de guerra el lado oscuro había sufrido muchas bajas pero exeptuando a Lucius, Crabbe, y Jugson, todos los de su círculo íntimo estaban todavía presentes dispuesto a servir: Bellatrix todavía estaba presente, más loca que nunca, junto con su esposo y su cuñado; Rodolphus y Rabastan; Colagusano todavía estaba dando vueltas por ahí, tan cobarde como siempre, Barty Crouch Jr. estaba presente también, había huido de Hogwarts antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de su participación como impostor de Moody en la resurrección de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy se acercó para tomar el lugar de su padre, mientras que Flint y Peucy ocuparon los huecos de Crabbe y Jugson. Esta noche también estuvieron presentes, Traves, Mulciber, Selwyn, Nott, Macnair, Goyle.

Amycus, Alecto, Rockwood, Rowle, Avery, Gibbon, Yaxley, Dolohov, tan peligroso como siempre y Snape, su espía en las filas de Dumbledore, Voldemort se dio cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención.

-¿Hay algo que te molesta, Severus? -le preguntó.

Severus Snape estaba más que molesto. No solo no consiguió con su charla con Granger en el gran Comedor que sea castigada, sino que había dado lugar a una situación completamente embarazosa para él y su secreto fue revelado. Dumbledore se había levantado para reprenderla en ese momento, pero Sprout, McGonagall, Filch y varios otros profesores se levantaron para defender a la puta sangre sucia, alegando que su declaración podría detener los rumores que correrían acerca de por qué él, estaba tan paranoico sobre su culo.

Y luego, para colmo, poco después de que la cena terminara, Snape sintió la marca oscura de su brazo quemar, y ahora allí estaba, sentado en la mansión de la familia Nott, entre los otros mortífagos, retorciéndose internamente por su ira, hasta que la voz de su amo destrozo todos sus pensamientos asesinos.

Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, algunos miraban curiosos, otros algo indiferentes y otros absolutamente furiosos porque alguien en sus filas no estaba prestando atención a lo que su gran maestro estaba diciendo. Afortunadamente, Lord Voldemort parecía estar en el primer grupo.

–Solo estoy reflexionando, mi señor- Respondió Snape, evasivo.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando en su próximo movimiento. Casi parecía un niño.

– ¿Reflexionando sobre qué, Severus?-

Snape pensó mucho en su respuesta. El señor Oscuro seguramente estaría disgustado al saber que estaba pensando en el argumento que había perdido contra la sangre sucia en vez de prestarle atención.

Entonces se le ocurrió la respuesta perfecta, y con suerte, la solución a sus problemas con la puta de Granger.

–Mi señor, yo solo estaba tratando de averiguar el mejor momento para atacar a la sangre sucia, Hermione Granger-

Esto despertó la curiosidad de muchos de los presentes, y ciertamente le cayó bien al Señor Oscuro.

-Continúa, Severus.-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Luna llegó a su oficina a su hora habitual, y le pidió a su asistente, Laura Madley -una ex Hufflepuff- que se ponga en contacto con Padma Patil y Sally-Anne Perks por ella.

Diez minutos más tarde, las dos mujeres llegaron juntas.

-Buenos días señoras- Les saludo Luna alegremente -¿Cómo están en esta linda mañana?-

Padma sonrió –Veo que alguien obtuvo algo

-Vaca suertuda- Gruño Sally-Anne con buen humor, su propia sonrisa le quitaba lo malvado a sus palabras.

Luna rodo los ojos –Lo siento señoras pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida sexual.

Padma miró a Sally-Anne y dijo:

-Ella obtuvo algo.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Sally-Anne con una inclinación de cabeza.

Luna dio un suspiro jugueton –Está bien, obtuve algo la noche anterior, y como siempre, fue sangrientamente fantástico, ahora ¿podemos dejar el tema por favor?, tengo algunas cosas que decirles que son bastantes importantes-

-Adelante.- dijo Sally-Anne, tomando asiento.

-Hemos terminado.- Padma añadió, tomando el asiento al lado de su colega.

Luna se sentó en su escritorio y sacó unas hojas de pergamino de su bolsa para repartirlas –Recibí noticias de Su Li temprano esta mañana, parece que ella tuvo más suerte en china que nosotras en Gran Bretaña e India juntas.

Padma y Sally-Anne comenzaron a explorar los informes que les habían entregado.

-¿Hizo un acuerdo con los Fenghuang? ¿No son esas las aves de buena suerte?- Preguntó Padma.

–Sí, espero que podamos tomar esto como una señal de buena suerte para nosotros- Sonrió Luna

-¿Qilin?(2)-Pregunto Sally-Anne -¿El primo chino del unicornio?

–Si- Respondió Luna –Yo estoy muy sorprendida de que Su Li fuera capaz de establecer comunicación con ellos y aún mas de que hayan estado dispuestos a ayudarnos si los necesitamos-

-Ella realmente se ha superado a sí misma- Observó Padma- Hey, mira. Ella incluso fue capaz de conseguir al pájaro de la lluvia, el Shanyand (3) de acuerdo con las conversaciones.

Sally Anne leía más profundamente el informe –Hmm, sin embargo, parece que ella necesitara un hablante de Pársel para hablar con los dragones bola de fuego chinos-

–Hablando de hablantes de Pársel- Comenzó Padma volviéndose hacia Luna-¿Qué dijo Harry sobre la India?-

-Esa es otra cosa que quería hablar con ustedes dos- Respondió Luna- Él quiere sabes más acerca de la situación actual de la India y también quiere saber más acerca de lo que está pasando en otros lugares, pensé que las tres podríamos reunirnos con él después del trabajo y discutir las cosas los cuatro-

-Esta bien- Acordó Sally-Anne.

-Me parece bien-. Padma añadió con un guiño.

–Me alegra que estén de acuerdo- Dijo Luna- Porque esto significa que ustedes dos van tener un día de escritorio-

–Mierda- Gimieron las dos mujeres al unísono.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba tan feliz que estaba prácticamente saltando mientras se abría paso hacia Hogsmeade. Lord Voldemort estaba muy contento con respecto al ataque de Hermione Granger, la eliminación permanente de una sangre sucia muy respetada era justo lo que necesitaban para recordarles al mundo mágico cuan poderosos eran los elitistas sangre pura.

Lo que era mejor, Albus Dumbledore también había accedido al plan cuando Snape se lo conto. Dumbledore creía que la muerte de Hermione Granger no sólo reforzaría su posición como espía en las filas de Dumbledore, también reuniría a todo el lado de la luz para que luche contra Voldemort con Dumbledore como su glorioso líder.

Y lo que era aún mejor, solo tenían que esperar hasta que la reunión con Voldemort de esa noche terminara para lanzar el ataque, ya que Granger le había informado al director que iba a dejar la escuela para ir al pueblo donde viajaría por el floo de las tres Escobas hasta la casa de su compañero masculino.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que no llegaría más lejos que Hogsmeade.

Razón por la cual ahora, media hora antes de que Hermione Granger dejara Hogwarts, el maestro de pociones se dirigía a Hogsmeade donde él y otros Mortifagos lanzarían su ataque desde detrás de la librería Tomes & Scrolls.

Voldemort le había permitido a Snape elegir a sus propios cómplices para este ataque, Bellatrix había dejado muy en claro su deseo de formar parte del asesinato de Granger pero Snape decidió elegir a aquellos un poco más mentalmente estables, del circulo intimo el invito a Alecto, Goyle y Gibbon aparte a Bole, Warrington y Derrick también los invito (Aunque estos no eran del circulo) formando así la cantidad de mortifagos suficientes para formar el número mágico de gran alcance el . La adición de dos hombre lobos, Kessler y McDermott solo aumentaba sus fuerzas. Severus no creía que Granger fuera tan poderosa, pero era mejor prevenir que curar.

Snape llego a la parte de atrás de la librería y encontró a los otros allí.

–Haremos esto rápido- Les informó- Vamos a matarla y luego a irnos. Una vez que ella este muerta, todos ustedes se irán al señorío Nott y yo voy a volver a la escuela bajo un encanto de desilusión-

Los demás asintieron y se voltearon para mirar el camino que llevaba hacia la escuela.

Poco después, los dos hombres lobo levantaron la cabeza para olfatear el aire.

–Alguien viene- Observo Kessler.

-¿Es ella?-Pregunto Alecto.

Snape se asomó por el costado de la tienda y vio una figura que se aproximaba.

–Ella salió temprano- Observó- Pónganse las mascaras.

La Profesora Granger hizo su camino por la calle yendo a Las Tres Escobas para ir en Floo a la casa de su novio. Cuando se estaba acercando a la librería Tomes & Scrolls sintió un cambio en el aire, una de las cosas que había aprendido a lo largo de los años era sentir el sutil cambio del aire cuando parecía advertir peligro; sutilmente ella saco su varita y siguió caminando cuando 90 De repente tres imágenes vestidas con mantos negro y máscaras bloquearon su camino. Cada uno había levantado su varita pero Hermione fue más rápida; Blandio su varita y de ella salió un látigo de fuego que decapito a dos de los mortifagos e hirió gravemente al tercero.

–_Avada Kedavra_- Gritó una voz detrás de ella, la castaña se tiró al suelo para evitar la maldición asesina y se dio vuelta para lanzar una versión oscura de la maldición de corte a su atacante logrando así cortarle el brazo con el que sostenía la varita y su pecho.

–_Avada Kedavra-_ Gritó otro mortífago pero esta vez con una voz femenina; ella de nuevo rodo para evitar esta maldición y le envió un maldición de perforación muy potente a la bruja oscura dejándole un agujero en el estómago. El mago que estaba detrás de ella fue receptor de una maldición que voló en pedazos su cabeza antes de que pudiera echar una maldición.

Otros dos la atacaron. A pesar de que no era luna llena, era dolorosamente obvio que los dos eran hombres lobo. Una maldición oscura de corte detuvo a uno de ellos, pero el otro se abalanzo sobre ella. Hermione giro y en un movimiento fluido evito el ataque , saco una estaca de madera de álamo de su túnica y la clavo en la cara del hombre lobo que aullaba de dolor antes de caer al suelo en agonía, la estaca todavía sobresalía de su lado.

El segundo hombre lobo se movió para atacar, pero en ese momento la castaña uso su varita para conjurar y disparar una daga de plata que atravesó al hombre lobo justo entre los ojos.

Hermione se volvió hacia el primer hombre lobo y, con un gesto cortante de su varita, ella termino con la penosa existencia de la criatura.

Severus Snape se había mantenido oculto pasando inadvertido detrás de la tienda durante todo esto, con la esperanza de ser capaz de negar haber participado en el ataque si atrapan a alguno. Él había conseguido su deseo, el enfrentamiento fue muy rápido: todo el asunto termino en veinticinco segundos. Por desgracia, no termino como él había esperado: Gibbon y Bole estaban decapitados, la cabeza de Warrington voló por los aires, el cuello de Goyle tenia un corte profundo, el estomago de alecto estaba abierto y sus intestinos estaban fuera y el brazo de Derrick había desaparecido y su pecho estaba abierto, los dos hombres lobos estaban muertos y Hermione Granger estaba viva.

Snape sabía que su destino estaba sellado: era hombre muerto. Si se retiraba ahora, probablemente moriría por la ira de Voldemort por la muerte de ocho de sus seguidores y si él se quedaba y peleaba Granger probablemente lo mataría. Probablemente Granger lo mataría mucho más rápido que Voldemort ya que él lo torturaría mucho antes de matarlo, por lo que Snape salió y disparo una medición asesina.

Al parecer, alguien en Hogsmeade había oído la conmoción y llamo a los aurores, llegaron encabezados por Amelia Bones y Rufus Scrimgeour justo a tiempo para ver a Hermione Granger salirse del camino de la maldición asesina de Snape. Ella respondio como lo había hecho contra Derrick, pero Snape logró hacer un escudo para protegerse contra el corte mortal. Hermione Granger, sin embargo, no iba a actuar igual.

-¡Accio daga!- Grito.

Snape estaba parado, sin saberlo, entre Granger y el cuerpo de McDermott y cuando Hermione lazo su hechizo, la daga de plata que ella había conjurado anteriormente se deslizo fuera del cráneo del hombre lobo y corrió hacia Snape, atravesando la carne de la parte baja de su espalda.

Snape gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas. Hermione echo una maldición que destruyo las dos varitas de Snape y le lanzo una maldición Cuerpo-Blindado.

Fue en este momento que Dumbledore llegó acompañado por McGonagall y Flitwick. Los dos jefes de casas no tenían ni idea de la verdadera razón por la cual estaban allí pero Dumbledore si sabía. Su plan era llegar cuando la Señorita Granger muriera y personalmente detener a algunos de los asesinos y sacar a Snape de cualquier tipo de problemas.

Por desgracia para él, cuando llegó, vio a Hermione Granger rodeada de magos y brujas oscuros muertos o moribundos, disparándole una maldición a Snape haciéndolo caer al suelo.

De repente, los Aurores se lanzaron al ataque con la intención de obtener una evaluación de la situación y ver si podían interrogar a algún mortífago moribundo.

Hermione por su lado, se acercó a Snape y lo levanto poniendo su cuerpo en posición vertical y apunto su varita a la cara de Snape.

–No, no lo hagas- exigió Dumbledore, sabiendo que estaba a punto de exponer a Snape.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde: Un rápido encanto de desaparición le quito la máscara a Snape y el rostro del Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin estaba claro para que todos lo vean.

Hermione levanto la vista y miro a Dumbledore antes de desaparecer de la escena, llevándose el cuerpo atado de Snape con ella.

* * *

Luna, Padma y Sally-Anne llegaron al patio de la casa de campo de las afueras nortes de la localidad de Littleton en Somerset y entraron justo cuando Harry Potter estaba sirviendo la cena, la mesa era generalmente pequeña pero había sido ampliada, tenía más asientos a su alrededor, donde las brujas rápidamente se sentaron. Momentos después se les sirvió una cena suntuosa de Pollo.

-¡Por el flácido testículo de Merlín, este chico puede cocinar tan bien!- Murmuró Sally-Anne a Padma, quien sonrió antes de preguntar -¿Esperas más compañía Harry?- Mientras miraba el quinto asiento con un plato de comida en la mesa.

Harry Sonrió –Sí, ella va estar aquí en un momento-

De repente oyeron una explosión y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Harry!- Gritó una voz frenética.

Harry salió de la cocina y se introdujo en la sala para disfrutar de la vista de una mujer de pelo marrón espeso, que se derrumbó en su puerta, sollozando y cubierta de sangre.

-¡Hermione!-gritó, corriendo hacia ella al mismo tiempo en que Luna, Padma y Sally-Anne entraban en la habitación, Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él- Esta acción le permitió ver el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba debajo de ella.

-Snape.

* * *

**(1) Se que culo y alamo no se parecen en nada y parece ser poco probable que alguien los confunda pero es que en ingles las palabras si son parecidad y es facil confundirse.**

**(2) ****El qilin es un ungulado cornudo híbrido (cuerpo de león, piel de pez y cuernos de ciervo) de la mitología china, japonesa y coreana que se dice que aparece en conjunción con la llegada de un sabio. Es un buen presagio que trae rui A menudo se le representa como si flamease llamas por todo su cuerpo.**

**Por simplificar, en Europa y América a veces se lo llama unicornio chino, aunque tenga dos cuernos, debido a que ambos tienen carácter beneficioso.**

**(3) Este es un invento de la autora, yo no encontré información sobre estos pájaros así que supongo que es invento de ella pero si me equivoco avísenme**

**Este es el resumen.**

**El pequeño vampiro Harry, junto con su señor Demetri, estan realmente por sacudir las cosas en forks... ¡Oh, la diversion que va a tener Harry!**

**Nos leemos pronto :D Dejen comentarios (:**


End file.
